Marrying a Millionaire
by elenapotato2010
Summary: Due to financial difficulties in life, Mai took the rewards a company president offers her for her good deed. This includes the chance to marry his son. Mai and Naru encountered lots of misunderstandings after the long run, will they find the way to love?
1. Opportunities

Author's note: I finally wrote a story for ghost hunt

**Author's note: I finally wrote a story for ghost hunt. I was inspired by yellowmoon27. Thanks! Oh, Naru's name is kind a changed here to Oliver 'cause that's his original name, right? Though he will also be called Naru in the coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ghost hunt.**

Marrying a Millionaire

"Mai, listen to me. You should just sell that ring for a high cost and we can pay mother's hospital bills," the twenty years old best friend of Mai, Masako advised her.

"But," she said sympathetically. "This must be very important for its owner. Look," the brunette let Masako see the short message carved on the ring's interior. "It says 'to my love'. How sweet…" Mai lives now with her best friend, Masako together with her mother since her parents died. Unfortunately, Masako's mother got sick a few weeks ago, and she needs to be operated as soon as possible. However, the two still have difficulties making ends meet even they have part time jobs. Not to mention, the operation will cost at least two million yen excluding the other medications after it. Life is just so hard for them.

Masako just opened the television instead of listening to her best friend's crazy antiques in life. "What's that?" she asked herself upon seeing an old man announcing something to the public. It's like breaking news!

"Good evening, minna-sama. I'm the president of the well known, Davis Group of Companies," he introduced himself. "I'm here in front of you asking for some help. I'm calling the attention of whoever found my late wife's engagement ring. The words 'to my love' are carved on it. Please. I'm begging you. I'll give a two million yen reward to the person who can return it to back to me."

"Masako!" Mai called her out loudly. "Did you hear that?" her voice rang throughout their small house much to Masako's dismay.

"Stop yelling, Mai! I heard it so just shut up for a while," she scolded her and continued listening to the president's message.

"Plus…" he paused and showed a playful smile on his lips. "If you are a girl, you can marry my one and only son, Oliver Davis!" Then, a small screen appeared beside him. It was his very handsome son's picture! "I'm hoping for your cooperation. Domo arigato gozaimasu!" His announcement ended.

"Mai, wake up!" Masako snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's eyes to come back to her senses. Her jaw dropped hearing how much the reward money and her eyes widened seeing the face of the raven-haired boy. "Mai, WAKE UP!!" she amplified her voice.

"Masako," her voice was still shaking. "Our problems are solved! Our problems are solved already!!" she jumped out of joy. Finally, her best friend's mother will be cured and they can live happily.

"Fine, Mai but stop acting crazy and sit down," she commanded her childish best friend and Mai did so. "Let me see the ring again." Mai extended her arm to Masako, opened her hand and showed the ring.

"Wait?" she said curiously. "Where's the ring?"

"Don't kid me around, Masako. That's not a funny joke."

Masako raised an eyebrow telling her that she's serious.

"Eh?"

"YOU LOST THE RING, MAI!!" she shouted directly to her ear. "Your stupid hand is empty!!"

"What?!"

"You probably mishandled it while jumping," she tried to calm herself and Mai. "we just have to look for it. You can't sleep until you find the ring, got it?"

"Ye… yeah…" they both started searching the place. The ring is their only hope and they have to find it no matter what.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Mister president, are you sure with the other reward you declared to the public. The young master will most likely be angry and disagree. Please excuse me for my opinion," the president's long time assistant politely shared his point of view before handling the cup of tea to him. He knew the president's son well since he was still a child and how will he react to his father's sudden decision for him.

"Don't worry, Ishida," he dialed a number in his phone and signaled his assistant that he may leave.

"Good morning, Noll," the president greeted his cheerfully who has just risen from his bed.

"What do you want, Father? It's just five in the morning here in America."

"Sorry for that," his father laughed. "Anyways, I need you to go back to Japan as soon as possible. This is urgent," he then hung up leaving Oliver not a single chance to answer back.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai was still looking for the ring even the clock has stroke seven in the morning. She did not sleep at all. Her eyes are both red, and her eyes bags are the darkest.

"Ohayo," Masako greeted Mai as she steps out of her room. "Mai!!" she was terrified by her face but soon regained composure. "You look like a monster. What happened?"

"What happened your self! You didn't help last night so I searched alone. This is all your fault," Mai complained to her best friend. "You're unfair!"

"Don't blame me. You lost the ring because of your own stupidity."

**--ooo000ooo--**

Upon arriving at Narita Airport, Oliver was quickly called by his father to his office. He did not even have time for rest after the long flight.

"So, why did you call for me?" he asked taking a sip of green tea.

"Oliver, are you in a relationship right now?" President Davis asked as he walks around his wide office.

"I don't have time for that," he took another sip. "Why are you asking?" Curiosity covered his face.

"That's great!" the president delighted by his son's answer cheerfully announced his purpose for him. "Prepare yourself, son for a marriage at any moment starting right now."

"What?!" you can see his shocked expression through his dark blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Relax. Relax," said he while taking a seat in front of his son. "I kind a lost your mother's engagement ring so… I promised to give the person who can return it a cash reward and…"

"What?" the raven-haired man is now having a little idea about it.

"And if the person who can return it is a girl… she can marry you!" the president followed it with a hilarious laughter.

Author's note: Will Mai find the ring? Will Naru agreed to his father? Watch out for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please submit reviews. Is my idea great or I'm committing plagiarism?


	2. Decisions

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is now the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

"Food is ready, Mai," Masako invited her as she sets the table for lunch. Mai is so desperate searching for the ring. She looked everywhere but no ring was found not even its shadow. "Mai, did you hear me? You have to eat so you'll have energy or else no one will look for the ring."

"So you really have made up your mind not to help me?" Mai is now a little pissed off. She knew it was her fault but Masako is being way too unfair.

"Don't ask me silly questions, my dear friend. Just always put in your mind that the woman who took care of you until you grew up is my sick mom. You owe her a lot and, you have to pay back for her kindness," Mai sighed hearing her statement. It's all true, and she does not want Masako's mother to suffer any longer. She treated Mai like her own daughter, and cared for her a lot. The brunette sat down to eat first. She must stay alive until she finds the ring. Meanwhile, Masako suddenly remembered the second reward and asked Mai about it. "How about the marriage, Mai? Will you take it?" Mai almost forgot about it. Of course, the chance to marry that very handsome man comes only once in your life. Girls can't just simply let go of it. "What?" Masako asked again her speechless friend.

"I don't know. Right now, I'm just thinking Aunt's health. When I receive the reward, I'll use the money for her operation right away," she replied happily. Truth to be known, she really likes Oliver but he doesn't even know her so a love-less marriage like that won't last long. At the end, both of them will just get hurt.

"Arigato, Mai. I'm gland you're my friend," for the very first time, Masako thanked Mai sincerely.

"You're welcome, Masako. After all, you and auntie are the only family I have," she smiled from the bottom of her heart. The two were happily chatting when Mai bit something hard while chewing her food. "Eh? What's this?" she went to the sink and spat out the food. There she noticed something shinny. _Oh my gosh, it's the ring! But how did it end up there? Yuck!! _She can't believe that she finally found the ring, their hope.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Masako asked taking a glance at her from the dinning room.

"Masako, the ring is her!" and she hurriedly went to her. Masako ignored its grossness and asked, "How did this happen? Why is the ring there?"

"Masako, don't you remember? Last night, you forgot to cover the food and left it open on the table. While I was jumping, the ring landed there. You didn't notice the ring this morning and you simply reheat the food," Mai acted like a genius but too bad Masako has left already for work. Poor Mai….

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Ishida, has anyone come to return the ring?" the president asked reviewing a company proposal.

"No one has come, president," he told him.

"I wonder if the reward money is small. What do you think, Ishida?" the president signed the proposal before handling it back to his assistant.

"Two million yen is big enough, sir," he replied and left the president's office. President Davis looked outside through the wide window in his room as he recalls the deal he made with his son.

-- Flash back --

"I won't agree with you, father!!" Oliver retorted as his father tried to calm him down. "I should be the one to decide for that and nobody else."

"I already thought of your reaction so I prepared a proposal between us," he gladly handed a folder to his son.

"You want us to have a deal, huh?" he opened and read the papers. To his surprise, his father is actually giving his son the very thing Oliver has ever wanted to do.

"I've visited your former teacher's place a month ago. The orphanage is undeveloped and the children are very pitiful in their old and torn clothes. She told me that you also offered help to them, but she refused for you're just starting with your life according to her."

"That's true. She wouldn't accept my help. And so?" he said sarcastically.

"In exchange for the orphanage's debts to them, the bank will take the lot. If they can't pay with in two years' time, the orphanage will close. Just guess what will happen to those children?"

"What?!"

"If you agree with me and sign the contract, I'll pay their debts right away after your possible marriage," he felt he had persuaded his son.

-- end of flashback --

Someone knocked at the president's door to deliver a very good news for him. "Come in," his assistant, Ishida entered together with a cute brow-haired young lady. "She brought the ring with her president," he reported excitedly. "I'll leave you now, sir," and he left.

"Kindly, take a seat," she did so as the president immediately sat in front of her. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Mai Taniyama, sir. I'm here to return you the ring," she handed a small box. President Davis quickly opened it and examined if it's the one he's looking for. He saw the message and now assured that it's the right one. "Thank you so much, Mai Taniyama-san!" he bowed gratefully.

"It's alright, sir," Mai smiled. _'If you just know where it ended up this morning'_ she thought.

"Here," he handed Mai the check. "That's the two million yen reward I promised."

"Thank you," she cheerfully accepted it. 'I'm leaving now. Thank you for your time, sir!"

"Wait, Taniyama-san," he called her. "What about the marriage? Won't we be talking about that?"

"Oh, about that," she rolled her eyes around the room and continued, "I am not marrying your son, sir. You see…"

"Why?" he was rather surprised.

"You see, sir… it's somewhat personal but I'm really happy to be given such opportunity."

"I understand," and Mai left. _'Looks like Oliver is lucky… but that's just for now'_ he told himself.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After a week, Masako's mother had undergone the operation and so far so good. Her body is responding well to the medications.

Inside their house…

"Mom, you should rest. I'll be the one to cook," Masako said upon seeing her mother involving herself with the household even though she's not yet fully recovered.

"Masako, I've caused so many problems to Mai and you as well. I'm sorry…"

"Auntie, don't worry. Masako and I will take care of you for the rest of our lives," she said in a loving manner. Suddenly, Masako's mother groaned loudly feeling something very painful in her stomach region.

"Masako, call an ambulance!"

**Author's note: In case you're wondering what does Naru's former teacher has to do with his decision, find it out in the following chapters. See how important his former teacher to him. Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.**


	3. Love at First Sight?

Author's note: I can update faster now because it's already my vacation

**Author's note: I can update faster now because it's already my vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Doc, how's my mother?" Masako asked worriedly upon seeing the doctor's depressed expression.

"I'm sorry to say," he continued. "But, I think the operation is not successful. She needs to be operated again as soon as possible before the complication gets worse."

"So, doc, how much will it cost?" asked Mai thinking of their expenses.

"I'm not yet sure, but it might take at least five million yen for this is a bigger operation. Excuse me." And the doctor left them as they entered the room of Masako's mother.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Masako asked her.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm causing troubles again…"

"Of course not," Mai wiped her tears off. "Just like what I said, Masako and I will never get tired taking care of you." They both hugged her with warmth and love. Then, somebody knocked at the door, and Masako opened it. Three men wearing black suits complete with black shades went in and were looking for Mai. They went outside together with the brunette to talk some confidential matter. "We are President Davis bodyguards," they presented their identification card to verify Mai their statement. "He ordered us to take you to his office. Please excuse us for our disturbance."

"How can I be so sure?" she asked doubting them. With their outfit, they sure look like the evil gangster in a movie.

"President Davis is on the other line," one of them handed the phone to her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Taniyama-san, how are you doing?" a familiar voice answered.

"President Davis?"

"Yes, it's me. Would you mind if you come over to my place for a while. I just want to talk to you."

"Su… sure." And they ended the call.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai sat on a sofa in the president's office. She felt awkward with only Oliver and her inside. She felt awkward with him staring at her.

**-- Mai's POV --**

_What's wrong with this guy? He has been staring at me the whole time. Well, I guess he was probably stunned by my beauty._

**-- End of POV --**

"Don't think I'm attracted to you," Oliver suddenly uttered. "I can't imagine marrying someone stupid like you."

"What did you say?!" Mai is now pissed off. 'This guy is starting to get into my nerves' she thought.

"Don't hate me for telling the truth," he smirked.

"Wait, how come you can read my mind? Are you a psychic? Do you have magical powers?" Mai asked excitedly and completely ignoring all the annoyance she experienced because of his sarcasm.

"I'm no psychic, psychopath!" he said insulting her more. Mai was about to pick a fight with him when President Davis entered his office. "Sorry for the long wait, guys," he greeted cheerfully and smiling at them.

"It's fine, sir," Mai replied.

Oliver butted in and said, "You're late father. I cant believe I've just wasted my time with this psychopath."

"Hey, don't call me that. I have a name, you freak!"

"Calm down, you two," he then asked them to take a seat. "Oliver, this Mai Taniyam-san. Taniyama-san, this is my son, Oliver," he introduced them with each other. "Alright, to make this short, I'll go straight to the point. Taniyama-san, Oliver, I like both of you to get married."

"What?!" they both had the same expression on their face.

"You see," he started acting emotional. "I've been longing for a grandchild. I'm already old and I know I just have a few years left to stay on Earth before following my wife in Heaven…"

"President Davis," Mai was somewhat moved by his words. She understood the old man's feelings.

"Taniyama-san, please reconsider your decision," he pleaded the brunette.

"I'll think about it."

**--ooo000ooo--**

"So what will you do, Mai?" Masako asked seeing her best friend very troubled with the marriage thing. "If you marry that man, you'll be an instant millionaire," she tried to cheer her up

"Masako, you don't understand it. Marriage is so important for girls like us. It isn't just a thing you can discard when you're bored with it."

"Stupid. There's a word called 'divorce'."

"Yeah, I know that but still…" she pouted childishly.

"Fine if you don't like it. However, remember the five million yen we need for mother's operation," she reminded her before leaving Mai alone to think over things.

-**-- Mai's POV --**

_A marriage without love, how could that be possible? I always dream of marrying the man I truly love when the time comes but now, it'll be soon impossible. If I marry Oliver, auntie will be cured and live longer. But if I do that, I will sacrifice my happiness, my freedom and my heart…_

**-- End of POV --**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please submit reviews. **


	4. Cinderella

Author's note: This now chapter four

**Author's note: This now chapter four. Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, Mai is he one talking so I can express her feeling more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

My name is Mai. So far I have been enjoying life for the pat nineteen years but when I turned twenty, I married a millionaire. Mai Taniyama…I'll definitely miss that name especially when my surname has turned into Davis. Yeah, the man I married is Oliver Davis. He's not the type of guy girls like me would enjoy to be with. He's so arrogant, egoistic, boastful, unsympathetic and not to mention, he even considered himself like the most perfect man on the face of the planet Earth! I hate to admit this but he's undeniably good looking! His eyes are the most charming I've ever seen. Oh, I'll melt if he'll stare at me for hours. I also think his voice is the coolest I've ever heard. I'll feel really glad if he'll call me by my name with that voice. Last but not the least, I love his lips. Well, we hadn't kissed passionately but when that day comes; I think I can die right after!

How come I ended up with this narcissist guy? I feel I was hypnotized when I answered 'I do' to the priest. Right at this very moment, I really want to take it back and undo my wedding just like what people do when they made an error with their computer. Anyways, let's go back with my own question. I can't even think of a single right answer. Wait, I remember! I married this narcissist for my aunt's operation. She needs to be operated again as soon as possible and how much will it cost? Five million yen. I don't even earn that big in a year so there's no possibility Masako and I can produce such amount in a short period of time. And our last hope is marrying this freak. I never thought finding a ring on a street while walking home will lead to marrying someone who's least of a husband material.

"Mai," he entered our room and called me. "We have to decide which one will use the bed tonight."

"What? This bed is so big." I replied without completely realizing what he meant.

"Fine, if that's your decision. I'm the guy after all," my handsome husband said and laid beside me on the bed. "I won't loose anything." He closed his eyes and took a nap. He's probably tired after our long trip. From Japan, we flew all the way to Bali, Indonesia for our honeymoon. I'm not really excited but what will we do tonight. If something happens… oh! That'll be my first time! ( she suddenly remembered his words a while ago ) Could it be? Oh my gosh! I answered him without thinking. Geez… what will I do?! I'm not yet ready for that! ( her mind was starting to imagine when Oliver woke up )

"Prepare for tonight," he said giving me a glare. Does he really want it? I just don't know what to do! "Hey! It's not what you think it is!" Really?? "There'll be a party at the lobby two hours from now so dress up properly. I'll be back here after thirty minutes," and he left.

**--ooo000ooo--**

This is just so hard! I can't choose a dress to wear for that stupid party and now, I only have five minutes left before he arrives. He'll be mad if he sees me unprepared. ( then, a knock called Mai's attention. It's her husband expecting Mai all dressed up. She opened the door with a scowl ) "I don't know what to wear. Sorry…" I was expecting an irritated voice to scold me but nothing came.

"Just like what I've thought. Get dressed. We'll go somewhere."

**--ooo000ooo--**

"And here I am in a boutique. He told me to choose any dress I like but it turned the other way around. He picked a white gown and asked me to fit it. A simple white gown with some short black streaks topped with glittering tiny beads just looked so perfect for me when I faced the mirror. Then, he picked a pair of shoes to fit with my gown. It was black sandals with high heels and shinny crystal. To my surprised, it also looked good with my outfit. Soon, we stopped at a big salon for exclusively women. In one look, you can say that all the hair stylists were professionals. One of them fixed my hair. I didn't know what she actually done with my hair but after that, I couldn't imagine who owned the beautiful reflection I was looking at. Then, another one came and applied make up all over my face. I feel I was reborn to join the Miss Universe beauty pageant. "Mai, let's go now. We'll be late if we didn't hurry," he grabbed my wrist as we headed to his car.

"Thank you. I haven't experienced this in my entire life!" I was so grateful of him. Maybe, I can enjoy life with him by my side.

"Don't thank me so much. I also did that in behalf of my reputation. You're my wife now whether I like it or not. Just think what will people say if they see you ugly," he told me frankly. "I don't want to be remembered by people for having bad taste with girls. What?! This guy really thinks he's perfect. Such a narcissist. Oh, wait! I have an idea…

"From now on, I'll call you the narcissist Naru-chan!" I laughed to make him feel embarrassed but he ignored me. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Shut up, psychopath!" there he go again.

"Stop calling me that, Naru-chan,' I smiled sarcastically.

"Erase the 'chan'. We're not close," this freak! I want to kill him!

"Fine. Fine. I'll still call you Naru my entire life," I exclaimed proudly feeling that he'll be threatened.

"Whatever…"

**--ooo000ooo--**

I walked behind Naru when we entered the ballroom hall where the party is being held. I can't keep my eyes from being amazed with all the things I see. Naru paused when a man called his attention. I think he's American.

"Hello! Long time no see, Oliver!"

"Chris! It's good to see you again." Ok, I don't kind a understand what they're saying but…

"By the way, who's that pretty you lady beside you?" 'pretty' that's good to hear from that American. He admires my beauty!

"This is my wife, Mai." Naru put his arm on my shoulder to display a sweet newly wed couple.

"You're married?!"

"Yeah. We're here for in Bali for our honeymoon." Such good actor! Seriously, I want to kick him and get out of this stupid party. I'm not interested to socialize with people I don't understand.

"Congratulations, bro!" They both shook hands. After the two talked, I left Naru for a while and went to the comfort room. There, I saw two rich Japanese girls chatting about Naru while fixing their selves in front of the mirror. I pretended not to hear anything as I comb my hair.

"I wonder why did Oliver-sama married that kind of girl. I'm sure she's uneducated and ill-mannered," one of them said.

"She's poor and very lucky. I'm sure she married him for money. After getting what she needs, she'll probably leave him alone."

"Sorry for her. Cinderella only exists in fairy tales."

I don't know why but tears started falling down from my eyes. I decided to get out of the place. My heart ached when I heard every bad thing they think about me. Yeah, I married Naru for money but also to save a life.

Author's note: The American guy and Naru are talking in English so Mai can't understand them. Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.


	5. Thank you

Author's note: Sorry for the late update

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I was busy these past few days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt.**

Mai sat on the beach sand watching the sea waves as they touch her bare feet and thought of the bad things she heard about her self. Cinderella married her prince charming because of love, but Mai was different. She decided to stay there for a while until she calms her mind.

Meanwhile, Naru started to notice that Mai is not in the party anymore. He excused himself and went out to look for her. He was getting worried. Well, Mai and him weren't that close, but he can't just let his wife get into trouble. He asked people along the way, yet it seemed nobody took notice of Mai. She can't understand the natives' language nor speak English so if she gets lost, it'll be hard to ask for help.

**-- Mai's POV --**

I think it's already late. There are no more people at the beach. I better go back. ( she was about to stand up when two men approached her )

"Hi, miss!" a tall dark man greeted me together with a short fat man beside him.

"Hello," I stood up and replied but doubting their intention. They are speaking in English, a language I'm not familiar with. What should I do? I have a bad feeling about this. There's something with their impish grins. Scary.

"Are you alone? Do you want some company?" the fat man asked. I didn't reply and I felt terrified. My body was starting to shudder. Soon, they noticed I was afraid which they took as an advantage.

"Beautiful dress. You much be with those rich people inside," the tall man said as his hand traveled from my shoulder down to my wrist, and quickly he grabbed my hand so tightly that I couldn't resist. The fat man missed not a second and, locked my other hand with his strength. I struggled to free myself but, it was useless. Help! Help! I wanted to shout but my voice has been sealed. They covered my nose with a cloth. For some reason I don't know, I felt sleepy and eventually closed my eyes. Naru… I thought of him before I completely loose my consciousness.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru stepped out of the clubhouse and went on search for her at the beach. It was already getting dark and it'll be really dangerous if she's out there. He carried a flashlight with him, and continued walking at the shore.

"Mai! Mai!" he shouted her name as loud as he can. He called her repeatedly but nobody answered. _Where could she be? What if she's in danger right now? _

"Mai! Where are you?" his voice echoed through out the place but still he did not hear a single reply.

**--ooo000ooo--**

I was awaken by the sound of the waves. I can smell the scent of the sea. Where am I? This is definitely not the shore. How come I ended up here? Suddenly, I heard two men talking to each other not far from where I was laying. Those were familiar voices to me. I opened my eyes and took a look. Oh my gosh! Those are the two from before!! What they've done to me? I felt horrified to see my body naked! My clothes were scattered on the floor. To make me even scarier, I felt a sharp pain at the lower part of my body. So painful. I cried silently. What would just people say?! And Naru? It's too late. Will he still accept me? I want to die at this very moment rather than to accept this fate.

"Oh, look! She's already awake," the tall man called his companion as he throws a blanket at me. "Cover your dirty little body."

"I bet you haven't had done **that **with somebodyelse before. You're so fresh. Glad to be the first one," the fat smiled naughtily.

Naru, where are you? Help me, please… I cried again. This time, I'll definitely shout his name, "NARU!!" ( the raven-haired boy heard a faint sound, but he's sure it was his name. He followed where the sound came from. It lead him to a small hut hidden behind the trees. He saw Mai. Without thinking twice, he slammed the door open. "Mai!" )

Upon seeing him, I felt at ease. I knew he would protect me. I'm happy to marry him, and I'm glad that he's my husband. After that, I felt exhausted and fell asleep.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Doc, how's my wife?" Naru was worried but still appeared cool in front of the doctor. When he was fighting with those two men, thank God, some of the resort's security guards were patrolling! They surrendered the two to the police and helped Naru bring Mai to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davis. Your wife is now safe. The two criminals didn't do anything to her so don't worry anymore," she gave Naru a medical prescription and lead him to Mai's room.

"You should just wait until she wakes up," and she left.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Where am I right now? Am I on bed? Very comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw Naru beside me sleeping. I stared at his handsome face. ( Mai blushed ) Up until now, I can't really believe we're married. Ok, maybe not because of love but I'm sure grateful to have him. I stroke his black hair gently. This woke him up. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he immediately asked. I felt shy so I covered half of my face with the blanket exposing only my teary eyes. Naru wiped my tears off as they flow down my cheeks. "Don't cry. Nothing happened. According to the doctor, those two didn't do anything to you," he continued. "They have been wanted for prostitution and human trafficking since last year. Now, they're held captive by the authorities. There's no more to be afraid of."

I thought I've reached heaven when he said those words. I want to jump out of joy.

"Arigato," I said. I know it wasn't enough to thank him but that's the least I can do for now.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After two days, I was already out of the hospital. Since this was not Japan, I didn't have my friends and family to take care of me. Naru took all the efforts to do watch over me. I guess he's pretty tired himself. I wonder what can I do to repay him. We only have four days left here in Bali so I shouldn't waste time. ( Naru was sleeping on the bed while Mai was walking back and forth thinking ) I know! Maybe I can treat him in a restaurant. (she looked inside her wallet) This wouldn't even buy a drink. Perhaps, we can go sight seeing! But… he must rest himself. Ok, I really have think of this seriously. A thing that won't cost so much, relaxing and enjoyable… what could it be? ( after a few minutes of thinking ) How about… giving… myself…to …him. ( Mai's face was all read ) Will that make him happy? No… no…no… I shouldn't think like this. But… there's nothing wrong if we do that. Naru…

"Mai…" Naru suddenly woke up.

"Ye… yeah…" I was startled. Geez!

"Mai…" he stood up and reached for me. He's getting nearer and nearer. Naru, what are you doing?

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please submit reviews. **


	6. Goodbye, Bali

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update again. Anyways, here's chapter six. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Wait, Naru! What are you doing?" Mai said nervously as Naru slowly leans to her. Their faces were getting closer and closer. "Naru, you don't know what you're doing."

"Mai…" he fainted, eventually fell and ended on top of Mai on the floor.

"Na… Naru, you're heavy," she complained with his weight. Just as she was about to push him away Mai felt his body is burning like flame. "Naru, you have a fever?!" she quickly carried back to the bed. She got a cold wet cloth and put on his forehead. Mai waited for an hour until his fever goes down. Unfortunately, it has just gotten worse. "What am I suppose to do? The fever is not going down," she finally called someone from the hotel staffs for help. They brought him to the hotel's clinic.

"How's my husband, doc?" Mai asked worriedly. She thought it was all her fault that Naru was sick.

"Calm down, Mrs. Davis. Your husband's gonna be fine. His fever will go do down soon. Good thing he was brought earlier, if not, he must've suffered worse."

"Thank you, doc," she was now a little relieved and the doctor left.

**-- Mai's POV --**

My honeymoon is sure tiring. First, I heard bad things about myself. Second, I was kidnapped and hospitalized. And now, Naru has a fever. ( she sighed ) Still, I don't regret going here. This is such a nice place.

"Mai…"

"Naru, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Where am I?" he looked around still laying on the clinic's bed.

"You had a very high fever so I brought you to the hotel's clinic. You made me worried you know."

"That's your fault. I did not tell you to get worried," he said without any kind emotion. I can't believe this guy!

"At least, you should thank me for taking care of you. BAKA!" I was trying to pull gratitude out from his mouth, but I failed.

"Whatever…" he replied putting on his black suit before steeping outside the clinic. Well, I guess he'll never change. I don't know how or why but I have a bizarre feeling in my heart. For some reasons, I don't like him to change and stay like that. I hate his attitude, yet I like it as well. ( she scratched her head ) Am I getting crazy?! Who would like that freak, idiotic, emotionless, selfish, arrogant and… handsome narcissist, huh?! Geez, I'm having goosebumps! ( Then, Mai followed Naru out of the clinic )

**-- Normal POV --**

The next day, Mai woke up and discovered Naru wasn't in their room anymore. She swiftly took a shower, dressed up and went down the lobby. She headed directly to the hotel's restaurant to see if Naru was there. To her surprise, five sexy girls wearing short fitted skirts and tube tops were surrounding her very good-looking husband. One of them was sitting closely next to the narcissist much to Mai's dismay.

**-- Mai's POV --**

What the?! Flirting with girls first thing in the morning. And worse, doing it like no one can see them. Unbelievable! I must get those girls away from him. ( Suddenly, a great idea popped out of Mai's mind ) I know! Let's just see what will happen after this. I went back to our room and rummaged through my luggage.

"Here it is," I said pulling out a sleeveless pink top and short maong skirt. I changed my clothes and hurriedly went back to the restaurant. There, I saw Naru with those girls a while ago. I can't believe. It has been half an hour and they're still talking like they hadn't seen each other for a very long time!

"Excuse me," I called their attention.

"Who are you? Do you need something?" the blonde sitting beside Naru asked in English. Since she's talking in English, I'll do my best to answer them with the same language. It's now time to recall all my teachers taught me in school so I took and deep breath before answering.

"My name is Mai Taniyama. Oh, I mean Mai Davis," I introduced myself stressing more in my new surname.

"So?" I don't know if she's insulting me or she really doesn't know anything.

"I wonder if I can eat breakfast together with my husband. You see we're still in our honeymoon," I made my voice louder to let them hear clearly what is my relation with the man they're flirting with.

"We're leaving, Noll. See you next time," she stood up. "Let's go girls," and they finally left Naru. Success! I wasted no time to sit beside him.

"Ohayo, Naru," I greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sounding a little bit angry, but I don't really care. He deserves it!

"Just like what I said. I want to eat breakfast with you."

"Go away. I don't want to see you," he gave me a scary glare as I was the one who have done something wrong.

"What?! Shouldn't I be saying that after finding you flirting with those girls?" I almost wanted to shout, nut we ere in a public place so I controlled myself.

"You don't understand anything." How could he act so calm?

"I'm not flirting with those girls, Mai. The girl who was sitting beside me is the daughter of the CEO our company is doing business with me."

"What do you mean?" Naru has to be joking.

"You've just ruined my reputation," he stood up. "Perhaps, you're the one who's doing what you are accusing me of especially with that dress," and he left me speechless.

**--ooo000ooo--**

I wanted to say sorry to Naru so I looked everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be found. After deciding to give up, I went back to or room. Then, he was there sitting on the couch, reading a book. I entered however I think he pretended not to notice me. Somehow, I really felt very bad about what happened this morning. I know it was my fault but not speaking a even word was torture for me. Silence stayed for about an hour until I broke through it.

"Um… Naru," I started nervously. "Do you have a minute? I want to talk with you."

"What?" he replied putting the book down.

I knelt in front of him with all sincerity and regret. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't meant it," with tears flowing down from my eyes I apologized. He made me get up and for the very first time, he smiled lightly.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After three days, Mai and Naru were already in the airplane going back to Japan.

"You know I enjoyed our stay in Bali especially when we rode on an elephant went and SCUBA diving. Can we still go back there someday?" Mai asked.

"I also had lots of fun. Sure, we can back there," as usual, Naru replied expressionlessly doing something with his laptop but you could hear happiness in his voice.

"Naru, can't you at least relax a bit? You're addicted to work." Mai laughed.

"No, I can't."

"Why are you always like that? You don't pay much attention with what I say as if you are not listening," she complained childishly. "Naru…"

"Yes?" still working on his laptop.

"I think I love you," she said before falling a sleep on his shoulder leaving the handsome raven-haired guy shifting all his attention to her earlier statement.

Author's note: Is this a cliffhanger? Well, sorry if it is. I also don't know what to happen after this. Don't you notice guys that I always say Naru is handsome? Well, that's what I really feel about him. Do you want me to say some facts about Ghost hunt? I mean those were not mentioned in the anime. I read a blog and gave me so many info. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please submit reviews.


	7. Mai's new life

Author's note: Sorry for the late update again

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update again. I got sunburn so it was pretty hard to move around. Anyways, now that the honeymoon arc is over, the conflicts will soon start. Have you ever heard my other story, guys? Well, it had a sad ending. I'm still thinking on what will happen to Mai and Naru in the end. Will it be sad or happy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai covered her mouth with her hands in amusement. She just couldn't believe that the mansion, which was more like of a palace for her, will be her new home. "Wow!!"

"Welcome home, you Master," the servants standing in line all in blue and white uniforms greeted Naru and Mai in unison as they entered at the door.

"Welcome back, young master," the servants' head motioned himself in front of them. He was already old and probably between 60's to 70's, but he had a kind voice. "You should be Mai-sama," he bowed to her with respect. "I'm Akira Matsumoto, the head of households. At your service ma'am."

"Arigato, Matsumoto-san," she replied happily.

"It's my pleasure to serve you. Shall we head on to your new room, young master, Mai-sama," the two nodded and Matsumoto lead them to their room. Mai couldn't stop her eyes from being amazed with everything from the first class decorative items to its elegant interior along the hallway. The Davis manor had twelve bedrooms five of which were guests' rooms, a library filled with books, an Olympic sized swimming pool and a whole lot more. It even had its own entertainment room with fun arcade games, billiard pools, bowling area and a cinema-like audiovisual room. Not to mention, the family employed three professional chefs, twenty housemaids, five butlers and four drivers. To sum everything up, the mansion was definitely a good place for hide-and-seek. You will surely get lost if you don't carry a map to guide you.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru was unloading his bags when Mai interrupted him for some important matter. They sat opposite each other on the sofa in their room. The couple's place was really nice. It had a balcony where you have a full view of Mt. Fuji and a breath of fresh air.

"Naru," she said. "What are we going to do with the bed?"

"Lay and sleep, of course," the narcissist answered wryly. He wasn't teasing her or anything.

_Is this guy trying my patience? _"You don't expect to sleep with me every night. I mean we can't afford-" she was then cut by Naru's sentence.

"I won't do anything to you unless, you plan something," with his words, Mai's face turned all read in embarrassment as the raven-haired man stepped out of the room. She plopped herself on their king-sized bed thinking over things. She wondered how's her best friend and aunt. How she wished they were just doing fine. So many had happened but she made sure that she wouldn't regret any of them ever. "Reality is stranger than fiction," she whispered to herself. Someone knocked at the door, and she hurriedly opened it.

"Mai-sama, sorry to disturb you, but the president wants to see you in the library," the maid politely informed her.

"Ok," she replied and they headed to Mai's father-in-law. She knocked first to signal him her presence. "Come in," he said lovingly. "Sit down, Mai," and she did so. "So how do you feel here?"

"I'm enjoying myself, s-sir," she was a bit confused of what to call him. Everybody calls him president except his family, yet it was still a little awkward for Mai to call him 'father'.

"Sir? Is that what you call your father-in-law?" he knew the brunette was feeling timid herself. "Forget all the formalities. Call me 'father'," he requested Mai. "Anyways, welcome to the family, Mai. I hope you'll love life here. As my welcoming gift for you, here-" he handed her a cheque amounting to six million yen. As usual, Mai was surprised.

"But-"

"And also, a car for you so you can go and hangout with your friends," President Davis gave her the key as a man in black suit entered. "That is Mr. Yamamoto. He'll be your driver and bodyguard from now on."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes. The fact that you're a Davis now will interest some people to harm you so you need protection at all time."

A mansion, maids, driver, bodyguard and lots of money were just like an unattainable dreams for Mai, but now, those were all coming to reality. She felt like a very precious princess. "Thank you so much, father," she thanked him from the bottom of her heart giving the old man a jolly simper before leaving.

Mai leisurely walked the dim-lighted alley going back to their room. As she was walking, her attention was caught by a huge family portrait of Davies hanging on the wall. Naru's mother was sitting next to his father and behind them standing were their children. "Naru has a twin brother and an older sister?" she asked herself. There was so much things she didn't know about her husband neither did Naru to her. They were strangers to each other.

"Mai-sama, is there anything you need?" the servants' head, Matsumoto, happened to pass the confused Mai.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san-san," she said with a cheerful smile. "Can you tell me something about this portrait. I just realized that I don't know anything about Naru's family."

"Naru?"

"That's what I call him Oliver," she scratched her head. "So what about his family?" she asked changing the topic.

"I've been working in this family for the pat fifty years of my life. I was here even before president Davis and his wife, Luella got married," he continued as they walked around the mansion. "They had three children. The eldest is Lady Ayako. She got married last two years ago to Takigawa-san and eventually migrated to United States. The youngest are the twins, young master Eugene and young master Oliver."

"So where's Eugene? Is he married?"

"He died in a plane crash five years ago," he answered sadly. "Then, after a year, Luella-sama passed away. This family had gone through such horrible fate. I never thought those would happen to them."

"No wonder why Naru is like that. Sometimes I could see him looking from afar with a frown, and even for a single moment, I never saw him laugh or smile," her eyes became teary.

"Before, I could still hear laughters in the mansion. But now, it has been wrapped by a deafening silent," the old man recalled the joyful family once lived in the house. "Mai-sama, I hope you and young master Oliver will bring happiness back here before I leave this world."

**--ooo000ooo--**

Inside Mai and Naru's room…

"Oh you're back," she entered their room and saw Naru reading a book like always. "You know, Matsumoto-san shared a lot to me about your family. Your brother really looked like you, the only different are your expressions. I wish I could have met Eugene," Mai said lying on bed.

"Never mention his name to me again, Mai," he glared at her deadly placing his book down on the desk.

"Why? Do you miss him?" she asked concerned to Naru's feelings.

"I never thought of him ever since he died," she then left again. _Why is he acting like he hates Eugene or something?_ That night, Naru didn't come back. _Is his brother so much a big deal?_

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Masako, Auntie!!" Mai was excitedly knocking on her old house's door. She missed them so much.

"Mai. Don't be so loud. You're disturbing our neighbors," Masako complained to her noisy friend. The brunette seemed to ignore it and warmly hugged the two people who served as her only family. They sat together in the living room while Mai was busy putting out all the stuffs she bought for them- clothes, shoes, bags, hats and accessories. All were branded and expensive.

"Mai, this is so much," Masako's mother couldn't believe the things right in front her eyes. She never dreamt having them on her hands. It was just so great.

"These are all for you!"

"Won't your husband get mad/" These should cost so much, Mai," her best friend was hesitant to accept her gifts.

"Of course not. I bought these with my own money," the two noticed the big change in Mai. The brunette was wearing a mint green dress reaching only her knees complete with a pair of high-heeled white sandals. She was completely like a whole new person from the simple and shy Mai before.

"How's married life, Mai?" Masako asked out from the blue. "How's honeymoon?"

From the uplifting one, Mai's face turned to a lonely one. "It's hard to be with someone you don't know well. Sometime, Naru will suddenly be in a bad mood. He hides his true feelings and the saddest part is, I don't know how to comfort him."

"Naru? Is that what you call your husband? Why?"

"Short for narcissist!" she answered like a child.

"Have you fallen for him?" the older woman asked.

"I don't know, but for now, he's a special person for me," she smiled. "Anyways, auntie you can have an operation already. Here," she gave here the cheque. "Use that for the hospital bills."

"Mai, I can't-" she was cut by the brunette.

"No, auntie. Take it. I'm really thankful of you taking care of me and treating me like your own daughter. This is still not enough to pay you," she embraced Mai as Masako tagged along with them.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After an hour…

"I'll be going home now, auntie, Masako," she said as they step out of the house.

"Who could own that car?" Masako asked noticing a luxurious car near their house. Their place was somewhat an area for the poor so a wealthy person wouldn't park a car there. "Mai. Could it be?"

"Father gave it to me. Next time, I'll give you two a ride," then, Mai rode her car waving them goodbye."

Author's note: This is a very long chapter. I think it's not really that good. Please submit reviews. The next chapter will be more interesting. Promise. Why does Naru hate Gene? What do you think?


	8. Stucked in the Past

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! I hope you'll like this chapter because I really put my heart into this. For me, the previous chapter was a bit boring so to make up for that here's an interesting chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

As soon as Mai reached the mansion, she met Naru who was walking around the garden. The place was really beautiful with the colorful and fragrant flowers covering the lawn. In the middle were a fountain and a big statue of an angel.

"This place is relaxing," she said stepping in the garden.

"Where have you been?" the raven-haired man asked not turning to Mai.

"Huh? Shouldn't I be asking that? You didn't come back last night," she went nearer to Naru and faced him.

"This is my house. I can go home anytime I want," he smirked much to Mai's dismay.

"Anytime you want? Don't forget you already have a worried wife waiting for you," she reprimanded her husband. "You're married now, Naru."

"What's wrong with you? Acting like we're close. How pathetic," he exclaimed sardonically. "You maybe my wife according to the law but not to my principles."

"What?" tears were now flowing down from her chocolate orbs.

"You married me for me money, right? So go and buy everything you want. Just get the hell out of my life,' the narcissist quickly earned a slap from Mai.

"I admit I was really happy when I received the money 'cause I haven't had such big amount before. Yeah, I married you for money and I'll get all your family has 'til you're left with nothing so you'll know who it feels to be poor. And for your information, I used your money to save a life not with lame things rich people buy," she then left crestfallen heading to their room while Naru was speechless.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru didn't understand why or how, but he felt a slight regret in his heart for telling those words to Mai. _Save a life… What does she mean?_, he thought. "Go and find out where Mai spent the money my father gave to her," he ordered his long-time assistant, Lin. Naru also treats him as a friend and comrade. Lin knew a lot of things about him even those unknown to his own family.

"Young master, is this because of the fight you had with your wife? I just want to know," he was concerned for him. To be interested with a person was not so Naru of him.

"I just want to clarify something," he answered monotonously.

"Got it. I'll be back in a while," and he proceeded out.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Meanwhile, Mai sobbed alone in the room. She thought of calling Masako, her best friend, for comfort but realized it would trouble her family so she only dialed her number to greet them. "Hello, Masako," she tried her best to stop her tears and act happy. "Did you like the clothes I bought for you? How's auntie?"

"Mai," she took notice of her shaking voice. "What happened? Are you crying?" so she softened her voice so her mother wouldn't know what they're talking about.

"No, I'm not crying," she hardly denied it.

"Baka! It's obvious. Why?"

Mai wasn't able to hold her tears and eventually cried, "Masako… I miss you. I wish I can go back and live with you and auntie again," she cursed herself for lying.

"Don't act like a child. Be strong. I'll pay you a visit there after mom's operation," she comforted her.

"Ok," and they both hung up.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After a few hours, Lin was back together with his report. They sat on the living room while his assistant reads the details he found out.

"Start now, Lin," he signaled him taking a gulp of his tea.

"Mai-sama's father died when she was still little and her mother during middle-school. Fortunately, a close friend of hers and her mother let Mai-sama into their house and raised her. Then several weeks ago, Masako's mother got ill and had to undergo an operation," he paused for a while.

"So that's where she used the reward money," he raised an eyebrow a little bit surprised of Mai's kindness.

"You're right."

"How about the other money?" he asked.

"For that, this is the story," he continued. "Mai-sama didn't really want to marry you, young master. But a week after an operation, there was a complication."

"So she married me to have money for the second operation."

"Exactly. These information are based on Mai-sama's neighbors and other close friends."

"I see. You may leave now,' and Lin did so.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru can still hear a faint wail from Mai when he knocked at the door. "Can I come in?"

"That's open," she replied wiping her tears off. He saw Mai sitting on the floor. He didn't waste anytime and pulled her up.

"Don't sit on the floor," he said with the same poker face.

"I thought you don't want me enter your life so don't mind mine as well," Mai sounded berserk but she really wasn't. The moment Naru went to her was already enough for the brunette to forgive him.

"I won't judge you right away from now on so smile. Crying makes you ugly," he tapped her head gently. "Come with me. I'll show you a place."

**--ooo000ooo--**

The trip lasted for about an hour and a half and they soon reached their destination. "An orphanage?" Mai said as she unfastens her seat belt and went down the car. Then, a young lady probably at her early 30's welcomed them at the door with a cheerful face. She was the one managing the orphanage. "Good after-" she stopped upon seeing Naru's face. "Noll, is that you?"

"It's been a while, Madoka," he might greeted her with his unchanged tone, but Mai can see happiness in his eyes.

"Long time no see, I've missed you," she turned to the girl beside Naru who seemed clueless what's between them. "Oh you're suppose to be Noll's wife, right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I'm Mai," she smiled at her gleefully. The three sat in the orphanage's living room while the children played outside. Madoka was busy telling stories to Mai when the brunette's phone rang and excused herself leaving Naru and his former tutor alone. Silence wrapped the two until she broke through it. "Say thanks to the president for me. He paid the orphanage's debt. I owe him a lot." Naru didn't answer which was pretty usual for him. "I think you shouldn't hide secrets from Mai. She's fragile," she paused. "By the way, have you visited Gene since you came back to Japan?"

"Mind your own business."

"Noll, why are you always cold in front of me especially when I mention Gene's name? Forget it! That happened five years ago," she tried to convince him. What happened in the past can't be changed; unfortunately, Naru was stucked in it.

-**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai and Naru were now on the car going back to the mansion after two hours of visiting Madoka and the orphanage. Mai liked the place and thought of going back some other day. The children were friendly and kind. "Madoka-san was your tutor before, right? You're smart so how come your parent hired her to help you in your studies?"

"I don't need anyone to help me with my studies. She only taught me play some instruments," his egoistic side once more came to life. "The one really needed her for studies is… my… brother…"

"You once told me not to mention Eugene's name. Why? But, don't answer if you don't want to," Mai still can't understand the narcissist but, someday he can open up to her.

"Gene and Madoka…. They were lovers…"

**Author's note: Did you like this chapter? Well, I'll tell you guys soon what happened in the past. Just be patient. I also thought of this story's ending. Don't worry. It'll have a happy one. Thank you for reading. Please submit reviews.**


	9. Pains

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update. This chapter was hard for me to write 'cause I didn't know where to start. Anyways, this is chapter nine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

_They were lovers…_ These words kept playing in Mai's mind. She didn't know why that statement bothers her so much as if Naru has anything to do with it. As long as her husband was out of it, Mai must not be affected.

That night, Naru didn't tell further details anymore and remained quiet the whole time. The brunette thought of asking him again but she saw his troubled face and decided not to continue,

"Mai," Naru called her, but there was no response. "Mai, did you hear me?" with his second call, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes? Do you need something?"

"Can you make some tea for me?" he asked taking a book out from the shelves. "I wonder if you know hoe to make it since you're Japanese."

"Of course, I can. Just wait here and I'll be back with your tea," she said proudly and headed to the kitchen.

**--Mai's POV--**

_That guy! He's so weird. Drinking tea before sleeping?!_ (She got some tealeaves from a container, put them in a kettle with water and waited for the tea to boil) I heard someone walking and seemed going to where I was. Who could that be? I'm sure everyone has gone to his or her beds.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice said not from afar. Then, a shadow appeared and slowly formed a clear image to me. "Eh? Matsumoto-san? Is that you?"

"Mai-sama,' he finally came to the lighted part of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making tea for Naru,' I answered as he stood beside me in front of the stove.

"Matsumoto-san, can you tell me something about Madoka-san? She taught Naru and Eugene, right?"

"I see. Young master Oliver brought you to the orphanage then."

"Yeah," I said nodding. _Could it be possible that Matsumoto-san knew what happened?_

"Madoka came here in the mansion when both young masters were fifteen. President Davis and his wife hired her to teach young master Eugene advanced lesson to prepare him in managing the company in the future," he paused for a while recalling the past.

"Naru told me that Madoka-san taught him to play musical instruments…" _I wanted to hear more from him. I was so curious._

"About that? Madoka did that on her own free will. She was like their sister," the old man smiled.

Soon after, the kettle whistled, a sign that the tea was ready. I poured it in a cup while Matsumoto-san and I parted ways. _Now it's clear to me that Matsumoto-san didn't know anything between Madoka-san and Eugene so by any case, if I'm right, only Naru could have known it._

**-- Normal POV --**

After finishing his tea for about five minutes, Mai asked, "How was the tea? Tell me." Basing on Naru's character, he is the type most likely not to answer but…

"Not bad. At least, yours is better that those maids here make," the brunette was delighted by his response but also a little annoyed.

"You could have at least thank me you know," she complained her husband showing her pouted face. He pretended not to hear a thing, crawled onto their bed and slept not facing Mai's side.

**-- Mai's POV --**

_Jerk! You're always like that_. (Mai yawned considering the time was already eleven in the evening. She was about to lay on their bed when she reckoned something…) _Wait! This is ridiculous!_ This is the first night Naru and I will sleep together. In Bali, Naru just slept on the couch in our room since it wasn't cold there. But here… I can't stay on the sofa or I'll catch cold. _What should I do?_ (she finally came to a decision) _Alright! I'll sleep with Naru. There's nothing wrong with this. This is definitely normal!_ (after several minutes…) _This is no good!!_ I can't sleep even I close my eyes. (suddenly, Naru just turned to his other side and now facing Mai) _What's this? My heart is beating so fast_. My body moved without me ordering it and my eyes involuntarily stared at my sleeping husband) He looked so cool and kind. _Like an angel_. I never noticed this before…he has long beautiful eyelashes just like a girl. _So cute_… (then, she found herself slowly leaning to Naru aiming to kiss him, but she held back) _What am I doing?! This is insane of you, Mai!_ (she took another glance at the narcissist and once again her body urged to kiss him) _**N-no… no… no!!**_ (for some reasons, Mai slipped out of the bed and fell on the ground) "Aww… That hurts," she said softly massaging her back.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The sunlight illuminating his face awakened Naru. Eyes still closed, he extended an arm checking where Mai is. To his surprise, there was no sign telling his wife is beside him. He looked around the room and there, he saw Mai sleeping peacefully on the ground. "Mai, wake up," he said on a normal tone tenderly moving her shoulder. "It's morning already."

"Naru…" she said eyes half opened. The moment Mai tried to get up, her back ached painfully. "Ouch!!"

"Who told you to sleep on the floor?" he smirked teasing her. "Your stupidity has gotten a mile. Congratulations!"

A vain popped out on Mai's forehead, " And you haven't given up on insulting me."

"Whatever… Get up quickly. Father is waiting for us downstairs," he soon headed to the bathroom while Mai was trying to stand up despite her aching back. "Darn you! Can't even help me here," she whispered to herself.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Shortly, the couple went down and joined President Davis in breakfast.

"Mai, how are you doing here? Are you having fun?" the president asked taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I'm fine, father. Everybody is treating me well," she said smiling brightly while glaring at Naru saying _except the narcissist beside me_.

"That's great! So… May I already expect a grandchild as soon as possible?" the old man asked jokingly.

Mai's face instantly turned red like a tomato. She didn't expect her father-in-law would ask such a question that early like they were just married for a month's time.

"Father, it's too early for that," that's Naru. Calm and composed. _How could he not be a little embarrassed?_

"By the way, I can't make it to the grand opening day of our _**Prestige Hotel**_ so come in place of me, Noll," he requested his son. "And Mai, why don't you join the ribbon cutting?"

"Eh? But-" she felt hesitant with his offer.

"Noll, this will be a good chance for us to introduce Mai as your wife."

"Sure, father," as the raven-haired man nodded.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The clock stroked five in the afternoon when Naru and Mai were on their way to the new hotel. Oliver Davis as always wore a black suit; a pair of black slacks and everything was also black while Mai's outfit was contradicting his. She dressed herself with a white gown complete with green glittering beads in its side. After half an hour, they finally reached the hotel. Different kinds of people attended the party. Some were celebrities, reporters, politicians and of course, rich businessmen. All of their attention was then shifted to Naru and Mai upon their arrival. Reporters were busy with their cameras taking pictures of the couple. Influential people came and congratulated Naru and the company's success.

Shortly, the ribbon cutting was done and the guests entered the newly opened hotel.

"Where is that Naru?" Mai was looking for her husband whom she lost sight of.

"Um… Excuse me," a tall woman who appeared same age with Mai called the brunette. "Hello, I'm Minami Mizuho from Sakura Modeling Agency. If I'm not wrong, you're Noll's wife?"

"Y-yeah. My name is Mai," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she shook hands with her. "Why don't you join us? My friend friends want to meet you too," she cheerfully invited Mai.

"I really want to b-but…" she was cut as Misuho gently dragged her to their table. "Don't worry. Come on…"

"I'm back, girls. Guess who's joining us," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't tell me," one of her friends said.

"This is Mai, Noll's wife," she introduced her to them.

"Hi, Mai! I'm Akiha Riku. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Motoharu Nanami. Nice to meet you too," they both shook hands with Mai.

"So you're friends with my husban?" she asked.

"Yes. Their company calls our agency every time they need a model for advertisement," relied Riku.

"Hey, Mai! Can I ask you something a little personal, if you won't mind?' Nanami asked taking a sip of her red wine.

"Ok," she agreed nodding.

"Is it true that you're wasting Noll's money?"

"Also others say that you're seeing a guy and cheating Noll," added Riku with and intimidating voice.

"That's not true," Mai can't believe what they were saying. _Where did those rumors come from?_

"You know, Mai, I really hoped we could get along, but I just can't accept the fact that we're breathing the same air. You're one of those girls ruining decent girls' image like us. This is for someone who dreamt of being Cinderella," Mizuho got her wine and slowly poured it onto Mai while her other two friends laughed at the sight. Mai was shocked as some guests lay their judging eyes upon her.

"ENOUGH!" a manly hand held Mizuho's wrist and stopped her from further insulting Mai.

Author's note: Phew!! This was like the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you liked it. Please submit reviews. Thank you for reading.


	10. A New Friend

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! This is another long chapter. I hope you enjoy this because I think this is kind a boring. Don't worry. I promise to make up with you in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Are you alright? Forget about those girls," the man who saved Mai handed her a towel to dry herself. He stood tall and simple with his navy blue suit. He also had same raven locks like Naru's only that his was a lighter shade.

"T-thank you," said Mai timidly. "Um… do you mind if I ask your name. You see…"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ozamu Yasuhara," he answered with a smile. "And you're…"

"Call me Mai. Well, I am really thankful of you."

"That's nothing. I saw that girl pouring wine onto you, yet nobody stopped her so I helped you out. By the way, I think we should go back now."

"Yeah, it's getting cold out here," and they went back to the hotel's lobby.

Naru was currently surrounded by the reporters when Mai entered together with Yasuhara. "Wait, is that Mai Taniyama?" then, they hurriedly came to her for an interview as Naru slowly ran to the brunette while Yasuhara stood on a corner away from them.

"Mai Taniyama, can we ask you a few questions?" one of them started. He quickly extended the microphone to Mai while the others prepared their voice recorders and video cameras.

"What can you say about people calling you the modern age Cinderella?"

"How do you feel now that you are laying on a bed of money?"

Mai was terrified by their questions. She couldn't utter a word to protect herself. _Why do people think of her this way?_ Seeing his wife speechless, Naru took the regard to speak for her.

"It's true that our marriage was arranged,' he said with a very cool voice. "But we're starting to enjoy lives being together," the reporters were amazed by his very smart answer. You can't tell he's just lying. His voice had a certain emotion that brought relief to Mai.

"So can you give us a shot showing that you're sweet to each other?" one of them requested.

"No problem," and Naru lowered his head and kissed Mai lightly on her lips. The reporters feeling satisfied with their picture of the kissing couple left them in peace. For sure, that picture will become a headline for tomorrow's newspaper.

"You've been very successful your own way," a familiar voice to Naru said. He turned around to see friend from his university. "How are you doing? I'm surprised to find out you're already married when you didn't even date a girl during our college days," he laughed at the thought.

"You haven't changed, Yasuhara," the two shook hands.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The next morning, laughters from the president echoed through out the mansion as he reads the newspaper. It had featured Naru kissing Mai and a headline saying "_**fairy tale couple in the making**_". Naru's father was indeed happy to witness his son and daughter-in-law's relationship progress. He could also sense his dream of having grandchildren is nearly coming.

"What's the reason for that, father? You're making noise this early in the morning," Naru said going down the stairs followed by Mai.

"You're the reason. Come here and take a look what's in the newspaper," he replied as the couple sat down to eat with him. "I'm pretty sure everyone is talking about you two."

"This is…" Mai was totally shocked not that she didn't expect it, but the idea Naru kissed her was still fresh in her mind. On the other hand, Naru stayed unaffected as if he wasn't involve at all.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After eating, the raven-haired narcissist rushed into their room to prepare for work.

"Hey, Mr. Oliver Davis," Mai called him. "Let me reprimand you that it's extremely unforgivable to kiss people randomly in front of the public."

"Don't start something Mai. I have work," he said packing up papers in his suitcase.

"Starting something? Did you know that was my first…" she felt shy to continue her sentence.

"What? First kiss? Then, that's great. At least it's not somebody else," he smirked much to Mai's dismay.

"Who are you say that. Kiss is a big deal for us, girls. And besides you still have to-" she was cut when her lips were once again locked into a kiss. Shortly, they parted and not to mention, Mai was completely wordless. "I gotta go," and he stepped out of their room.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai went to the hospital to visit Masako's mother who had undergone an operation.

"How are you, auntie?" the brunette asked sitting beside her bed while Masako prepares a drink.

"I'm doing fine, Mai. This is all thanks to you."

"It's nothing, auntie. I'm always here to help you."

"Hey, Mai," Masako called her best friend. "Have you seen this?" she asked reading the article about Mai and her husband. "This is somewhat unexpected."

"Masako, don't read that," she blushed like a tomato. "Naru… that's his fault."

They laughed at Mai's reaction but soon, Masako and her mother turned serious. They wanted to tell something very important to Mai, but they found it hard for her to accept. After all the thinking, once and for all, they have to let her know.

"Mai,' Masako started. "Mother and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she wanted to believe that it's good news but their faces inform her the truth.

"We are leaving Tokyo,' the older woman simply answered.

"Why?" she was puzzled.

"My grandmother is pretty old, Mai and nobody was left to take care of her but us so we decided to go back to our province."

"Sorry, Mai. I know this is all of the sudden."

Tears started to flow down from Mai's eyes but she understands their reason. "Well, I guess I'm going to miss you." She smiled warmly to enlighten their hearts.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Two weeks later, Masako and her mother left Tokyo. Mai personally brought them to the harbor where they rode a ferry going to their province. She was already on her way back home when her car broke as smoke arises in front.

"What happened, Yamamoto-san?" Mai asked stepping down the car.

"The car must have over-heated," her driver checked the engine. He found out that the car wasn't over-heating, but it could be a more serious problem.

"Mai-sama, I can't figure out what's wrong with the car. This is my fault. My sincerest apologies," he bowed to her with all respect, but Mai felt awkward.

"It's alright. Try your best to fix it. Just call me if I can help you with something," she replied cheerfully.

After an hour, Mai's driver still hadn't discovered what went wrong when someone appeared. "May I help you?" he said going out of his car.

"Y-Yasuhara? What are you doing here?" Mai was surprised too see him especially when she's three hours drive away from Tokyo.

"I visited a friend near here. Then, I saw you guys having trouble here," Yasuhara explained and proceeded to Mai's driver for assistance. With some checks and a little fixing, TADA!! The car's engine was starting again.

"Thank you, Yasuhara!" You've been a great help to me," Mai said gratefully. "I'll pay you back when I get a chance."

"Don't thank me so much. The engine can't run for long. There's an auto shop a kilometer away from here,' he pointed to the direction apposite the road to Tokyo.

"Mai-sama, I have to bring the car there, but I'm afraid it'll be dangerous to travel for you when night falls."

"That's not a problem. I'll take you home, Mai," he gladly volunteered. Her driver was right and it was already five in the afternoon so the sky was getting dark.

"But-"

"It's fine. I'm sure Noll is waiting for you," he insisted.

"Ok," she finally agreed. "Yamamoto-san, drive safely." And they parted ways.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Inside the car, Mai told Yasuhara the story how and why she and Naru got married since he just came back to Japan last month from Australia. It was really fast that you'll almost loose tract of the events. He was a bit amazed that the ever great and genius Oliver Davis he knew will easily be tricked by his father.

"How about you? I've been saying things about myself here so it should be your turn already," Mai said passing the ball to him.

"Me? There isn't much to say regarding my life. It's boring."

"Boring? I don't care. You still have to tell me," she sounded like a child which he found cute in Mai.

"Well, my family wasn't rich before. My parents work hard everyday that they rarely had time for me so it was sad to be alone."

"Don't you have any sibling to play with?"

"I'm an only child,' he continued his story. "Then, my parents used the money they saved for a very long time and founded our car business now."

"Wow, that's great! Your family got this status of living through hard work. Amazing…"

"Noll, must be lucky to have you as his wife. He'll never get bored 'cause you have lots of stories to share him."

Mai was rather flattered to hear his compliment. "Not really. Even though we've been together for two months, I still don't know a lot of things about him."

"Noll is just like that. It's not that he wants to hide his real personality; he just doesn't say anything. You have to ask him and he'll answer you," he answered according to what he thinks about Naru as his friend.

"I don't know… Sometimes he acts cold to me, but there are times when he'll treat me like a friend," she didn't want to engage Yasuhara with her problems in life.

"You said your best friend left Tokyo, right? I can take her position temporarily. You can lend my shoulder if you want to cry," he comforted her. At this point, Mai has found a true friend in the form of Yasuhara.

Author's note: This is a very long chapter again. Well, I'll start doing chapters this length so we can soon get to the story climax. Thank you for reading. Please submit reviews.


	11. Betrayal

Author's note: Hello, guys

**Author's note: Hello, guys! This is already chapter eleven. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai woke up without Naru beside her. She was dressing up herself to look for her handsome narcissist when she over heard a hymn made by a piano. She got curious who was playing it so she headed out and followed its trail. Not long, the brunette found herself before a big oak wood door slightly ajar where she could clearly hear the music. She peeped for a while and eventually entered the room that only contained a grand white piano on the center and a wide balcony in front it. Other than that, there was nothing more to see.

"What are you doing here?" a same cold voice asked. Obviously, Mai recognized its owner.

"That piano is so big. No wonder its sound can be heard all over the mansion," her eyes roamed around in amazement.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" the voice repeated his earlier question.

"Naru, you're the one who's playing the piano?"

"Who could it be? Nobody is here except me and you," he smirked then, continued playing.

**-- Mai's POV --**

This is my first time to see Naru play piano and I'm really happy, but there is a strange feeling in my heart. _Somehow the music for me is very sorrowful filled with tears and pains from being alone._ _Why? Why is Naru playing such piece?_ They say a musical piece reflects the musician itself. Before I knew it, tears inadvertently flowed down my eyes. _I can't control my emotion._

"What's wrong?" Naru asked halting from playing the piano. "Why are you crying?"

I looked ate his unchanged expression just like the Naru I see everyday. "I don't want you to be sad. Please stop it." No doubt, he couldn't understand my statement, but I still continued, "The music… it makes me feel down. If you don't want to cry, I'll cry it out for you, Naru…" I felt that this is stupid. Being sentimental in front of this insensitive narcissist is pointless. He'll probably laugh at me.

He stood up slowly, came to me and gently tapped my head. "Mai, wipe your tears off," he said in a comforting manner. "It's just some musical piece I found here. There's nothing to worry about," he smiled at me making my heart enlightened. Perhaps, there was no deeper meaning, and I was imagining things.

"Shall we eat now? I'm getting hungry,' we stepped out of the room, and Naru _**held my hand**_ while making our way to the dinning area. _Unexpectedly, Naru's hand was warm not like what I though before._ Soon, we were already eating our lunch. Father was out of town so only Naru and I ate together. It felt peculiar for me though, because usually father does a lot of talking over meals that's why I never felt uneasy.

"Today is Sunday. Why don't we go out?" Naru suddenly spoke up much to my surprise.

"Really?! Well…" The truth is I want to visit Auntie and Masako but I know Naru will just get tired.

"Is there a place you want to go to?"

"Nothing in particular… How about you?" It'll be better if Naru is the one to decide.

"How about visiting an art gallery?"

"That's great! I like paintings," I said excitedly.

**-- Normal POV --**

Maybe, going to a boring art gallery wasn't romantic for a date but not for Naru and Mai. Mai enjoyed seeing unique paintings exhibited in the gallery. Naru was also appreciating them 'cause his mother and his sister used to collect painting as well.

"I'm glad you two came here," a familiar voice called the couple's attention. "Did you like the paintings?"

Mai turned back and saw her temporary best friend. "Yasuhara? You're here too?"

He looked at her. Surprised with the brunette's question. "Huh? Didn't Noll tell you I own this gallery? In fact, I told to go here with you."

"Nice choice of paintings," Naru complimented Yasuhara's taste for art works. "This should be the work of-" he was cut by Mai's pissed tone.

"Why didn't you tell me this is Yasuhara's gallery?"

"And why didn't you asked?" he answered sarcastically.

"I don't have any idea so could I ask that?"

"That's none of my business…" he smirked much to her dismay. Naru's phone rang finishing their useless argument before it even starts. He excused himself and moved farther.

"As I can see, you and Naru are finally getting along. You're dating right now, are not you?" Yasuhara commented. Even though Mai and Naru are fighting through words, he could see peace in their eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic? That guy is so unpredictable. You'll never know what he's thinking," she pouted childishly which he found cute of her.

"I think Noll wants to know you better," he proclaimed basing his statement the way he knew Naru as a friend.

Shortly, Naru went back to them. "Mai, there's emergency in the office. I have to get there as soon as possible. Just call your driver to fetch you," with that, he immediately left Mai disappointed.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Seeing the brunette's upset expression, Yasuhara spurred to lift her spirit up. "Mai, will that be fine?"

"O-of course, it'll be." She said forcing a simper. "There must really a problem in their office." No matter how hard she tried not to cry, Mai still busted into tears. "No! It's not fine."

"Mai…" for some reasons, he also felt frustrated for her. "I'm sure Noll will make up to you so stop crying. It makes you ugly," he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tears off. After all, that is the role of a best friend.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"So what do you think of my new apartment?" Madoka asked opening the patio in the living room for some fresh air as a raven-haired narcissist sat on a sofa examining her place. He reckoned lying to his wife just to see the woman he loved all this time.

"What is it now? You called me all the way here just to check out your new apartment?' he hated wasting his precious time for nothing.

"Actually, I want to tell you something," she motioned her way to the kitchen. "I'll prepare tea first."

Naru stood up and walked around when a familiar photo in a small frame caught his attention. There was the twenty year old Madoka; Gene wearing black at her right while him in a plain blue shirt at her left. Behind them were a small lake and the Davis rest house in Okinawa.

"Do you still remember that?' she said upon noticing Naru looking at the old picture. "We spent our summer together. That was really the best summer in my entire life."

"How's the orphanage? Aren't you the one managing it?" he changed the topic and took a seat beside her on the sofa sipping his tea.

"I took a vacation. Someone has gone there to take over my place for the mean time,' she continued. "I just realized that I have to do a more important thing in my life rather than running an orphanage."

"What could that more important thing be…" he raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"This…" then, she started kissing him on his lips. Naru was undoubtedly shocked by his former tutor's action so he pushed her a little away.

"What are you doing?" he sounded mad, but wasn't.

"Isn't this what you like? Please help me forget Gene. Noll, I need you to stay by my side," she felt desperate to say those words to him. She knew this was wrong, but it can't be helped. She made good friends with Mai nevertheless she also wanted to escape her lonely past; Naru is the only who can help her.

"Madoka…" now was the time for Naru to get what he has always desired. Without thinking twice, his lips once again met hers. _Is this betrayal?_ he thought.

Author's note: Sorry guys!! I know you'll hate Naru for this but… this is how the story goes. I wish you would continue to support my story. Naru is really in love with Madoka but I don't know if Madoka loves Naru too. Let's just see. Oh, Yasuhara has a more significant role in the story and not just a temporary best friend of Mai. Hahaha… Thank you for reading and please submit reviews 'cause they make me inspired.


	12. Naru

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

**Author's note: I was really happy with all the reviews I've got in the previous chapter. I'm sorry to those people who like Madoka and Lin pair. I just can't simply apply that in my story. Have you heard of this love quote:**

_**"You may just be somebody in the world, but you may also be a world to somebody…"**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai walked back and forth the living room awfully worried about her husband. She has been calling his phone, but it kept switching to its vice mailbox. She glanced at the clock as it strikes two in the morning. Maybe drinking coffee to help her stay awake and wait for Naru was a bad idea for it just made her more nervous. "Come on, answer it," she said to herself waiting Naru to answer her call.

**-- Naru's POV --**

The terrible ringing of my phone awakened me. I didn't want to entertain any calls so I waited 'til it stopped from ringing. From the side table, I picked my phone up to check who had called. My eyes lethargically opened as I see my wife's name in the list of my missed called, voice and text massages. I looked at my phone's time; to my surprise, it was already a quarter past two in the morning.

I carefully and quietly slipped off the bed not waking the girl beside me. I stared at her for a while and dressed myself up. I was about to exit her room when she woke up and called me. "Noll, where are you going?" she rose from the bed covering her naked body with the blanket.

"I need to go home now," I replied simply looking at her sleepy face. She is so pretty and young to say she's already twenty-six.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure with my schedule. I'll just call you,' I sat on the bed beside Madoka and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before saying, "I love you…" She didn't answer and I fully understand how she feels. Gene is in her heart right now, but I'll replace him sooner or later.

"Take care," she said as I leave her place.

**--ooo000ooo--**

I was shocked to find out the lights were still on in the living room. I put out my key and opened the door. There, I found Mai crying non-stop as she hurriedly embraced me. I felt her hands trembling and in fact, her whole body was shaking as if something terrifies her.

"Naru," she wailed even louder. "I thought something bad have happened to you. If you just know how worried I was. Thank God you're ok."

"Shhh…" I tried to comfort her. "I'm fine, Mai," I felt sorry for my wife as I draw her closer tightening our hug because this is the least I can do for her.

**-- Normal POV --**

"Mai-sama, you don't have to do this. I'm the one in-charge of cooking here," their head chef tried to stop Mai from doing his job. Matsumoto will surely scold him when he finds out that he let Mai prepare breakfast.

"No, I want to cook a Naru a delicious breakfast today. So please come down. Everything will be alright," she said setting up the ingredients she needs.

"Mai-sama, I don't think this is a good idea. Matsumoto-san will be angry if he ever finds out about this," he said thinking of the best way to stop here.

"Takahashi-san," she paused from beating the eggs for the omelet. "Have you heard of the saying- 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"That's what I'm doing right now!" the chef just nodded in defeat. He totally understand what Mai wanted to do that's why he just returned to their servant' quarter and let her concentrate with what she's doing.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai has finished her cooking just as about the time Naru went down for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Naru!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Let's eat. I'm the one who cooked our breakfast."

"You cook?" he said curiously sitting on the chair while Mai prepare the cutlery. He hasn't tasted Mai's cooking so he a little excited.

"Of course, I do," she smiled; Naru was chewing his food when he noticed the band-aids on Mai's fingers. _She must've hurt herself while cooking_, he thought.

"Mai, your fingers…" he sounded mad yet concerned.

"Oh, this. I kind a got troubled in the kitchen, but it's nothing," she replied hoping Naru won't get mad so she tried to change their topic. "So, how's my cooking?"

He beckoned one of the housemaids to call Matsumoto immediately. "You should never interfere with my servants' job. Let them do what they're paid for."

"Naru, I just wanted to cook for you. That's all," she has never heard him speak with enraged voice. "Don't get mad for such simple thing."

Their argument was starting to heat up when the butler came rushing to the handsome narcissist. "What's wrong, young master? Do you need anything?"

He turned to the old man controlling his temper. "Matsumoto, kindly warn the chef to do his job right or else I'll fire him. Got it?"

"Young master, I apologize for his wrong action. Don't worry. I'll reprimand him at once," and he quickly left.

"Are you crazy? You're becoming unreasonable," Mai was very disappointed of Naru. Making small things a big deal was so infantile of him.

"Stop it, Mai," he has just lost his appetite to eat.

"I can't believe you,' she had enough of it and then, walked out the dinning hall with her tearful eyes.

**-- Naru's POV--**

_I'm getting insane. Damn it! It's like my brain is not working properly. This is ridiculous._ I was thinking over some things when Lin called my attention. He has been a friend to me since I was a child. Right now, I'm pretty sure he knows what's in my mind.

"Young master, I think what you just did to Mai-sama must have hurt her so much," this is what I like the most from Lin. He never treated me like I'm a perfect being who doesn't commit mistakes and pleases everybody. He sees me as a normal person.

"I shall say sorry. Is that it?"

"Actions speak louder than word, young master. Here," he handed me two VIP passes for the musical concert our company has sponsored. "I'm sure Mai-sama will be glad if you take her there." Lin appeared cold and unfriendly to a lot of people, but for me, he's a trustworthy comrade. "Can I tell you as your friend?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You… should better choose between them as soon as possible or else all of you will just get hurt at the end," I already thought of _**divorce**_, but I can't bring myself to a solid _**decision**_. There were lots of things clouding my thoughts. I love Madoka, yet it'll be hard to loose Mai. I've considered that girl as one of the few people I care for.

"If I were you, what will you choose?"

"I'll choose what lays ahead of me and not the path behind my back," his answers were always not straight to the point.

**-- Mai's POV -- **

I sat on the swing in the garden for some fresh air after Naru and I had a stupid fight over a very small thing. Of all the places in the mansion, this is where I find peace. Naru's mother planted all the sweet and colorful flowers here. She must be a loving wife to father. How I wish I can meet her and talk with her in times like this.

"Mai," a nonchalant voice called me from behind. Of course, that's none other than Naru. I didn't turn back to let him know I'm still angry.

"What do you want?" I said feeling irritated.

"Hey, don't act like that. I have a peace offering for you,' he said showing me a pass for a musical concert.

"I'm not interested,' I stopped my heart from forgiving him.

"Mai, go with me. It' time for you to appreciate music," he insisted. "Then, I'll teach you to play piano."

_Jerk! Treating me like a kid_. "I don't care…"

"Alright then, I'll just invite someone else to join me since you don't like it," he exclaimed steeping out the garden.

_Invite someone else? Can he not go by himself? Will he watch with a girl? This guy is not just a narcissist. He's a womanizer!! At any cause, I can't let him go with a girl. I have to stop him!_ "Fine, I'll go with you,' I hurriedly grabbed his shirt preventing him to go any further. "Just don't invite somebody else to join you," I said hugging him from his back. Ahh… His body's warm as ever. This is relaxing…

"Mai, don't harass me…"

"Eh??"

**-- Normal POV --**

As the clock strikes five in the afternoon, Naru was already packing his things. Mai was also on her way to the concert venue very excited for their first real date. Then, Naru's phone rang and bet who was calling him.

"Yes, Madoka?"

"Noll, I've prepared dinner for us. Can you come over here?"

"…" Naru can't say anything. He wanted to see Madoka, but Mai was waiting for him. "I'm sorry. I have an-" he was cut by her.

"It's alright, I understand," and she hung up.

**-- Naru's POV --**

A few minutes later, I was on my way to the concert venue. Mai has been waiting for me there. _I should not let her down tonight but Madoka… I'm sure she __**wants**__ me __**by her side**__… Damn it! Think, Oliver! Think! __**Mai or Madoka**__… Madoka __**needs**__ me… I can still __**make up**__ to Mai but… _I've never been so _**confused**_ in my entire life. (Then, he came to a decision) I dialed my wife's number and called her.

"Hello, Naru! Where are you? The concert is about to start."

"I can't make it tonight. A client suddenly came and we have set an urgent meeting. You may watched by yourself," I cursed myself for lying to her again. Lin was right. I have to choose between them as soon as humanly possible or things will just get worse and complicated for me.

"Is that so… Ok, fine. Take care,' her voice was all sad and I can sense her crying, but _**I chose to ignore it**_. With that, I switched my direction going to Madoka's apartment. _**Sorry… Mai…**_

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.**


	13. Realizations

Author's note: Sorry for the late update

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I was kind a busy watching Ouran high school host club this past few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

I can't believe I said I 'm fine when I'm really not. I wanted to cry so badly and release this pain in my heart, but I won't. Not in a crowd of people. I chose not watch anymore, yet I also didn't like to go back home. I walked around outside the main entrance of the theater thinking the way my life used to be. Though it was simple and a little tough for us, we were contented. Now, I'm indeed delighted to have everything I wish, everything I want… but I can't laugh and even smile the way I used to before. I looked down the ground to hide the tears I'm crying from anybody I'll meet along the way when a rushing man bumped me.

"Sorry," the voice sounded familiar to me so I turned around to see who's him. "Mai?"

"Yasuhara, what are you doing here?" I said wiping my tears off with my hands. "Did you come here for the concert? You better hurry up. I bet it's starting already."

"What happened?" I don't know why, but he sounded serious all of the sudden. "Why are you crying?"

"This is nothing. The concert must have started already," I said forcing a slight simper on my face to convince him.

"I guess I won't be going already," he said glancing at his watch. "Let's have a walk."

"Huh? But I thought you'll watch the concert…"

"Yeah, I was planning that a while ago," he changed his mind real fast. "It's just six so why don't we stroll at the park? After that, let's eat dinner together."

"Yasuhara… you don't have to-" he's so kind to me. Always.

"Come on, Mai!" I bet he's insisting. "You don't have to treat your best friend so cold. Let's go!"

**-- Naru's POV --**

I looked through the window thinking of Mai. Judging from her personality, I know she didn't watch the concert and instead went home. I wouldn't mind calling her on the phone for I'm sure she won't answer it me. For now, I have to enjoy my time with the girl I love and longed to be with.

"Noll, are you alright?" she asked putting down the last meal on the dinning table. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I replied walking towards her and sat on the chair. "Let's eat," I slightly smiled at Madoka to ease her curiosity.

"I know… you're thinking about… Mai…"

"Fine, I won't deny it," this girl can read my mind. "So jusr forget about that and have our dinner."

"Noll, please forget Mai when I'm with you," she ordered me. I never knew she has a possessive side behind her charming and joyful face. "I want all your attention at me."

"Madoka," I was quite surprised by her words. "Of course, I'm always thinking of you," I reached for her hand and held it tightly. "I love you so much. It's an insult for me to my love for you," with this, she'll soon calm down.

"Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have-" I cut her with a kiss. Even though I have to break my promise to Mai, I can't afford to loose any chance to be with you, Madoka. I've loved you for the past six years in my life.

**-- Mai's POV --**

"This place's comfortable. I haven't gone here for quite some time," I said while my eyes wander around the park. "Naru doesn't bring me here. This is one of his so called commoners' place," amazingly, I felt annoyed mentioning to Yasuhara that egoistic narcissist's opinion about the places regular people go to.

"I'm glad you're smiling again,' he let out a sigh of relief.

"Huh?" I was totally clueless with what he meant by that.

"Every time I meet you, you always have tears flowing from your eyes and I absolutely hate it."

Yasuhara… he cares for me. "Arigato…"

"Mai, I know I shouldn't say this, but I can't really help myself."

"What is it?" I felt him falter before finally saying,

"If he's the one who makes you shed tears, why not divorce Noll?" What is this? He opened up such sensitive topic as if Naru is not his friend. It's like they're enemies over something. "You want to go back with your old and simple life, right?"

"Divorce… No, I won't," I answered with assurance in my voice. Maybe, I cry a lot because of him, but I can't take that as a fairly enough reason to part with Naru.

"Will you still be with somebody who always hurts you and takes away all your smiles? Will you still bear to be with him even he took you in to his world of selfishness and sorrow?" This is weird. Yasuhara's like a completely different person. I can feel he's serious with what he has been saying. Is this for real or am I just spacing out?

"If it's Naru, I will," my voice was so firm.

"Do you love him?" the query made my heart beat unusually fast like it wants to get out from my chest. I was nervous, but my heart stayed warm and calm.

"I can't tell if this is love or not. I care for Naru and he is a very important person to me," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Our atmosphere was getting eerie little by little; I have to change the topic. "Umm… Yasuhara… why don't we go out next week? It'll be my treat!" I asked cheerfully.

"S-sure," he grinned widely. "It's seven-thirty. Let's eat."

"Yeah!" I agreed nodding. That's right! I now know what to do. Thank you for letting me realize my feelings, my desires and my new life… not as the wife of a narcissist but as a normal human being. Thank you for telling me not to be afraid of changes and they're all natural. Thank you so much, Yasuhara. I owe you a lot.

**-- Naru's POV --**

I glanced to my watch telling it's already nine in the evening and Mai has probably gone home so I called the mansion's phone to check on her. She must be very disappointed.

"Davis residence. May I help you?" one of the housemaids answered me.

"I want to talk with Mai. Where is she?"

"Young master," she recognized my voice. "Gomenasai… Mai-sama hasn't come back."

"I understand," then, I hung up. It's dangerous for her to be still out this late at night. Mai… I hope nothing bad happens to you.

"Madoka, I'll be going," I said heading to the foyer when she hugged me from my back all of the sudden. "Take care…"

"Noll, thank you. Thank you so much…" What do you think of this, Gene? Do you feel jealous now that she's mine? This is your entire fault for leaving her alone and breaking your promise.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The time was ten when Mai arrived home. She passed through the living room like she didn't notice I was sitting on the sofa until I called her. "Mai, where have you been?" I asked simply.

"Outside," she answered restlessly.

"Didn't you notice the time? The concert ends at eight. How come you've only gotten home ten in the evening?" Whether I like it or not, I felt worried for her.

"I'm tired. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I wanna rest," she said much to my dismay. I don't know if she's being ignorant or what, but that attitude pisses me off. Nobody walks away when I talk to him or her.

"Is this the time a married woman should come home?" I glared at Mai telling her I'm not joking; for the very first time, she looked straight to my eyes.

"If I'm not a good wife for you, fine. I don't care. But also try thinking if you've been a good husband to me. Then, take a look on how are things going between us. All we do is fight and make up; other than that, there's nothing more," Mai sobbed silently in her heart. Even with out tears from her eyes, I can hear her cry.

**-- Normal POV --**

Two weeks has passed yet the couple was still in their war mode. Well, Naru was willing to make up with his wife, but Mai couldn't just let him have her forgiveness so easily. Though both did continue their daily activities and errands such as going to work, Mai and Naru were always having a hard time whenever they meet each other. He wanted to talk with her, however Mai was avoiding him. Talk about sleeping… Mai stayed in their room while Naru spent his night in one of the guests' room.

In the library…

"Young master, what do you plan now? You can't leave Mai-sama like this," Lin asked giving Naru a cup of tea.

"Who made this?" he wanted to hear that it was Mai's

"Mai-sama made your tea. She seemed to care for you a lot, young master. She said her tea might help you work 'til late at night," the Chinese man obviously didn't make that up. "Also, she said you can now go back to your room and sleep with her like always," that's right. Mai has forgiven him. Two weeks… that should be fairly enough.

Naru was delighted with what Lin informed him. Mai became hard to deal with when she's angry. "Lin, I think I shall also take your choice. It was difficult, but I've made up my mind." His assistant just put out a small smile on his face to show off his overwhelming happiness that Naru has finally come up to a decision.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please submit reviews. **


	14. Gifts

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! I'm really happy to all the reviews you gave me! They keep me inspired. I was a little shocked to see that you didn't know whom Naru chose. Anyways, that'll be revealed in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Doc, how's my wife?" Naru asked looking at Mai who was lying on bed suffering from a fever since last night. Maybe not through his expressionless face, but people can see all traces of Naru's qualms for Mai in his deep blue eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about. Her fever will go down soon. She might not be physically stressed, but emotionally… yes. Your wife should relax and have a peace of mind," the doctor advised relaying on the medical tests Mai took. She was unconsciously traumatized by several emotional distresses; if it was not cured as early as possible, it may lead to a serious mental defect. "Anyways, these are the medicines she needs to take," she handed him the prescription and exited their room after.

He grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed where he can reach and hold Mai's hand tightly. They say when you hold a sick person's hand, he or she will feel better; the raven-haired narcissist didn't know where the hell that belief came from, but he was undeniably believing it. As he gazes upon the brunette's angelic sleeping face, he thought of how he made Mai cry so much. There hasn't been any moment when Naru sees her burst into real loud laughter; as if she was never happy to be with him.

Come to think of it, he has been cheating on her for almost a month. He even laid a couple of times with Madoka on bed and slept with her leaving Mai all alone. But wait, could that be called "_cheating_" or "_betrayal_"? In the very first place, they did not marry each other for love or commitment, yet because of some stupid reward, good publicity and respected leverage. They were bonded together through papers, but not with their hearts. _Could it be possible for two people to live together first and then, falling in love rather than the other way around?_ In the end, only Naru and Mai can answer that question.

"Mai, do you think I'm evil?" he asked softly though Mai was fast asleep. "Do you hate me? Do you want to return to your old life where you and smile and laugh freely?" he felt crazy for talking to a sleeping person. It was like speaking to himself. But then, he thought this must be the best way to let Mai at least know his true feelings that were always hidden from anyone else. "The truth is I married you in order to help her, the woman both me and Gene fell for. I lied to you for so many times just to be with her. Do I love her?" he momentarily paused and searched for the right words to answer the question. "Yes, I love her but…" yeah, there was a big "but"! "Every time I see you, I feel different. It's so complicated and I can't understand it. Guess, my mind's getting dull; this has to be your fault. You've influenced me with that naïve way of thinking you have," he let out a short small laugh. This was the very first time he got affected by such lame joke. Naru leaned towards Mai and kissed her forehead. "For now, let's try to be together until I realize what I really want. Please bear with me, Mai. Stay by my side unless I let go of you. Promise. I'll fix all things between us and make you happy. I know I haven't said this for quite some time, but… thank you, Mai," Naru was now relieved. Even though he told everything to her indirectly, his words must have reached her heart.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The sky has gotten dark when Mai woke up from her long slumber. Naru was there sitting on the couch with eyes closed. He seemed to have fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. Feeling better, Mai stood up and covered her husband with a blanket. "Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered. "You must be tired."

By the time Mai was about to go out the room to get some food, Naru was woken up. "Mai, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine now. Sorry for making you worried," she said.

"You should rest," he insisted and walked towards her.

"For some reasons, the heavy feeling in my heart has faded away," Mai placed a hand on her chest feeling her heart beat. Then, Naru pulled the brunette into a warm hug.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After lunch, the couple spent their time in the room where the grand piano was. It hasn't changed since Mai last went there like nobody was visiting that palce.

"Is this place a sort of "off limits" for people here? I've never seen a maid or anybody else here," she asked while Naru opens the piano keyboard's cover.

"This is my place. I prohibit other people from going here without my permission," he said with a serious look.

"This room's really big. I think you should put more things here," Mai suggested when she saw a wide dusty old wooden chest. It was like of those ancient ones where gold coins and bars kept. "What's this? I didn't notice this before."

"Mom placed all her valuables there. I also don't know what's inside there," he answered simply. Mai wanted to take a look, but she can't just touch other people's things without their permission. "Wanna see?"

She nodded and Naru opened its lock. Inside were several precious things for his mother such as jewelries. There were tons of them all in complete sets of necklaces, rings, earrings and bracelets! Next was their family photo album. A bunch of Naru and his siblings' pictures were pasted there. Mai thought her husband was cute during his childhood. They also found her wedding dress which was still white because it was packed properly in a plastic. Then, two rectangular yellowish boxes caught their attention. They were surprised to see a note attached at on of them saying _"To Noll's future wife"_ and the other one with a _"To Gene's future wife"_ message. No doubt she wrote those even before Naru's brother dies. Naru didn't waste time and brought them outside the chest. He first opened the one for his wife; it was a music box with a beautifully carved swan on top of it. "This is for you," he gave it to Mai and she turned its key. As the music was playing, Mai thought about the other gift. Now that Gene has passed away, who will have it?

"How about that?" she inquired pointing at the other box.

"I'll take care of this," he replied simply and went out the room together with the gift for Gene's future wife.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai felt a little bored in waiting for Naru thus, she decided to play the piano. She hasn't practice for a very long time, but she was taught to play it during grade school so she gave it a try. "This should be the right key," she pressed it, but it was wrong. No matter how hard she tried to read the notes, she can't just get them right. "Why is this so hard?" she sighed but still determined to finish the song. She continued committing mistakes until a hand guided her to the right keys his hand on top of hers. "Eh? Naru?" she didn't even took notice of him coming back.

"Concentrate, Mai. I'll teach you," he said and sat beside her. As the two play the piano together. Not to mention, Mai was flushing the whole time. It was like they were holding hands. Perhaps… it was about time for love to bloom, wasn't it?

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru looked at the midnight city through the window of his hotel room in Hokkaido. He went there with Lin to sign a contract with a foreign investor their company will do business with so Mai was left alone in the manor.

The next morning, Naru was preparing the necessary papers he'll need during the meeting with the said investor when someone knocked at the door. He quickly opened it much to his surprise…

"Good morning, Noll!" she greeted cheerfully placing her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened, "Madoka?!"

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and please submit reviews!**


	15. The Begining of an End

Author's note: I'm back

**Author's note: I'm back! I really tried my best to update as soon as I can so you guys don't have to wait any longer. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**.

"Why are you here?" he asked giving her a cup of tea. He had no time to entertain Madoka as a guest. Naru did not mention that he'd be going to Hokkaido to her so how did she know his room?

"I'm here because of a charity event I was asked to take part," she replied sipping her tea.

"How did you know my hotel?"

"I met Lin in the lobby and said you are in this room," that's right! Madoka and Naru were staying in the same hotel.

"Madoka, I still have work to do so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said standing up from the sofa and went nearer to the handsome narcissist. "I'm going back to Tokyo this evening so let's have a date later, ok?" she smiled and kissed Naru before heading out of his room. That was sure a fast approach.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai enjoyed herself along with the company of her music box in their room. She and her mother-in-law would probably have fun together if only she was still alive, but she can sense her presence in the gift Luella gave her. It was nice and wonderful hearing the pleasant sound it was playing repeatedly like throwing away all her loneliness. It was all of the sudden when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up from Naru's study table expecting he was the one calling her. Unfortunately, Yasuhara's name was the one appearing on the screen and not Naru. She sighed and answered the call.

"Hello," she greeted in a not so welcoming tone.

"Hey, Mai! What's up with the cold voice?" he said practically feeling rejected. "Is that the way you greet a best friend?"

"What?" she had no idea what he's up to now.

"I heard Noll's out in Hokkaido and I can obviously say you're bored. Why don't we go out and have some fun?" Yasuhara invited her. Could that be called a "date"? A friendly date, that is.

Since she cant do anything at home, maybe agreeing to Yasuhara is not a bad choice. "Alright," she sighed again as if lost.

Understanding Mai's feelings and the will to lift her spirit up, Yasuhara excitedly replied, "I'll pick you there after an hour. See you later then. Bye," and they both hung up.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Our company is expecting a bright future ahead of us. It is always a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Smith," Naru proclaimed after signing the contracts. He was looking forward to go out with Madoka; good thing, their meeting ended earlier that what he had thought.

"Quit all the formalities, Mr. Davis. You know business partners should get along well like friends," he said gulping his read wine and finally standing up from his seat. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm going now."

Naru bowed respectfully, "Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you too." And the foreign investor left the restaurant. Naru was about to get up when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who am I?" she asked childishly.

Of course, he knew to whom that voice belong to. "What is this silly game… Madoka?" Naru answered removing her hands while she budged in front the handsome narcissist. "How did you know I'm here?"

"My group is looking for a place to eat so they decided to go here since there are lots of restaurants in this area," she continued. "Then, I saw you through the window so I came in to see you."

"They might be looking for you know," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I already excused myself from them," without any further words, Naru stood up, grabbed her hand and started their date; Madoka was utterly oblivious that this will be their last time together. Naru's mind has made up already and even the hardest rock can't break it.

Due to some unexplainable love for animals Madoka possessed, they ended up spending their date in the zoo. They were walking together with Madoka clinging on Naru's left arm. As they meet other people along the way, girls got jealous of Madoka having such good-looking guy accompany her. Naru and Madoka were being so sweet with each other which attract more eyes to look at them.

"Look, Noll! The monkeys are so cute!" Madoka exclaimed walking closer to their cage while Naru followed her and observe the monkey. Yeah, they're adorable and not to say, mischievous as well. Madoka remembered putting a small biscuit in her bag and thought of giving it to them, but she noticed a signboard telling not to feed the animals; she scowled upon reading it. Her attention was shifted to Naru who has just smiled like she has never seen before. "Hey! Why are you-" Naru let out a short chuckle controlling all his laughter from bursting.

"Nothing," he lied. Actually, those monkeys kind a reminded him of _his _Mai. Stubborn yet cute-that's how Naru think of her! He didn't know when did it start, nonetheless, he was slowly opening his heart for this girl that's why this will be the last day he's connecting the past with his present.

Unknown to the two, there was a man lurking behind them the whole time capturing their intimate moments in his camera. "This will be an excellent scope," he whispered to himself grinning and continued following them.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Where are we going, Yasuhara?" Mai asked having no idea where Yasuhara is driving to.

"I was thinking of going back to my old life," he said. "Back to what I was before, an ordinary person. Do you like to join me?"

Mai was also missing her old life. Not that she wasn't happy with Naru, but sometimes people still need to look back and take a glimpse to where they came from. It's one way to keep your feet attached to the ground. "Sure!" she answered with a blissful simper.

Yasuhara parked his car on the side and they went down to take a stroll near a riverbank where a small park located. The street food vendors caught all of Mai's attention. She has been craving to eat her favorite takoyaki!

"Wow! This is so great!" she exclaimed munching the takoyaki in her mouth appreciating its spiciness.

"Of course, it should taste great because I'm the one who made it!" the lady vendor proclaimed proudly. "It seems that you haven't eaten takoyaki for a very long time," she said giving Mai another boat of takoyaki. "And you," she turned to Yasuhara. "You should always treat your _girlfriend_ out and have more time for her."

_Girlfriend?!_ "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken…" he told her.

"What?!" she felt shocked. They were like lovers!

"Yeah, yeah," Mai butted in trying to convince her. "I'm married already," she showed the older woman her wedding ring. "And this is my best friend," she tapped Yauhara's shoulder.

"Oh! Gomen! Gomen!" she apologized which they gladly accepted. "I only said that because I thought you two are boy friend and girlfriend," and they both blushed. That was a little embarrassing!

"Let's buy some ice cream," Yasuhara said cutting the awkward silence wrapping them. "But you go first, I want to check on something," Mai nodded as they separate ways.

Several minutes later, Yasuhara has not yet come back making Mai worry. _Where could her be? _Mai looked around for him as his ice cream starts to melt. When she turned back, her eyes met a beautiful bouquet of blue roses tied in a white lace. "Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Yasuhara? This is…" Mai was flabbergasted. In fact nobody has ever even her flowers. Not even her husband.

"Do you know that blue roses can only be found in heaven? I chose this because a special person deserves a special flower…" he wanted to tell Mai how he feels for her, but it will just make things complicated for Mai. Yes, he loves her… however it was too late already. "Thank you for spending a day with me," he gave her a warm and bright smile.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Flight 9401 is now boarding. I repeat. Flight 9401 is now boarding. You have fifteen minutes before taking off.

"You have to get going," Naru told Madoka upon hearing the announcement. "Your group must be waiting for already."

"See you again in Tokyo, Noll," she then tip toed to reach Naru's height and pressed her lips against his. Naru didn't say anything and watched Madoka walk away. This is their _farewell_ trip; everything _ends_ here.

--ooo000ooo--

Finally after three days, Naru was now coming back home. Mai was so looking forward to this day. She hurriedly went out from their room to welcome him at the door. As she was running down the stairs, Mai unexpectedly tumbled causing one of her sandals roll down the staircase. "Uh-oh…"

Much to her surprise, Naru came in and picked her shoe. The raven-haired narcissist walked towards her, bent down and wore Mai her sandal. Oh Gosh! She was like Cinderella! Truth to be known, she was flushing all shades of red while the servants watch them silently. Without any words, Naru cupped her chin drawing her nearer for a fervent kiss.

**Author's note: Yehey! Naru has finally ended up his relationship with Madoka! Is he falling for Mai? Does Mai love him as well? I know there are lots of questions to answer so just keep an eye for the coming chapters! Thank you for reading and please submit reviews. **


	16. Game

Author's note: Sorry if it took me a long time before updating

**Author's note: Sorry if it took me a long time before updating. I was thinking of lots of things for this story because the ideas in my head are conflicting each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Lady Ayako, welcome home!" Matsumoto greeted enthusiastically while all the servants standing in line bowed to her in unison. "We're glad you've come back, Lady Ayako," they said carrying a smile on their faces. It has been several years since she got married and migrated in America.

Ayako quickly noticed that her youngest brother wasn't there to welcome him. _Such could treatment_, she thought. "Where's Noll?" she asked feeling quite irritated. Ayako hasn't changed and she still bears her short patience around her. Nevertheless, she also maintained her excellent sense of fashion with the kind of dress she was wearing right now. Clad in a very elegant white flutter-sleeve empire-waist tunic top and black boot-cut pants, she didn't even look like a married woman.

"Gomenasai… he has already gone for work. I think you should rest first, Lady Ayako," the old man advised her. "But the young master's wife is here. Would you like to see her?" Talk, about new member of the family, Mai and Ayako haven't met each other because the wedding happened all of the sudden; and she was busy during that time.

Then, Mai went out of their room to go to her work and saw the servants gathering near the door. "Matsumoto-san, what's going on?" she was clueless who had arrived. "Do we have a guest or something…" her eyes were caught by the red haired woman standing at the middle. She looked familiar to her like someone she has seen before. After a few seconds, she finally realized who's she. "Naru's sister…" she muffled much to her surprise. Mai didn't expect her to come. Not in a time she wasn't prepared thus, Naru didn't tell anything about her sister so she didn't know how to act pleasingly for Ayako. "G-Good morning! Nice to meet you!" she said nervously.

"Noll's wife?" she gave Mai an inquisitive face. She did not thought her brother's wife to be such simple looking; she was definitely not his type. Her fastidious personality has come back again. "Mai, right?" Ayako asked as her brown orbs examine her sister-in-law from head to toes.

"Yes…" besides answering her questions, Mai can't think of anything to say.

Ayako breathed deeply and sighed. She knew Mai is already feeling awkward around her. "Alright! Alright!" she exclaimed. "Don't act like I'm gonna eat you, Mai. I'm not a monster," she joked which obviously Mai took as a declaration telling _Naru's sister doesn't like her. _

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed apologetically. "That's not what I mean! I…"

"I was just kidding, Mai," she smiled and tapped her shoulder. "I never imagined Noll's wife is a serious person," she headed towards her room while some of the housemaids carry her baggage.

"That was breath taking…" Mai sighed in relief as the other servants proceeded to their works. "I can't understand what happened a while ago…"

**--ooo000ooo--**

Instead of going to her work, Mai decided to stay home and maybe spend some time with her sister-in-law. She has to get used to her or else she wouldn't feel comfortable whenever Ayako is around; Naru will probably feel disappointed if Mai doesn't get along with her. The brunette plopped herself on the bed and tried to have a gist on the strategies she'll use to talk with the Naru's onee-san. It was indeed difficult.

First, Mai will cook food for her and then, Ayako will complement her good cooking and their chitchat shall begin from there. (_That's no good_…_I don't know her taste._) Feeling that her first plan will not work, Mai thought of another. She will buy her a gift that Ayako will really love so they will become friends; after that, they can have a nice a close bonding. (_My ideas are useless… Can't I think of a better one_)

Mai was thinking so hard that she soon fell into a deep slumber. It was bad to over-use her brain for she just tired out. The sun was setting when she woke up still had no idea from her head. Mai let the precious time pass and it can never be pulled back. She went to the kitchen to have a drink; to her surprise, Ayako was there too looking for something to eat inside the refrigerator.

"Do you want something?" she asked in a friendly manner.

"I came here to have a drink," the brunette said cautiously. She didn't like to utter a word that will upset her.

"I bought this one from France," she brought out a bottled grape juice like liquid out and handed it to Mai. "Try it. It tastes good." They both settled on the mini dinning place in the kitchen. The brunette drinking what Ayako offered her while the older woman eating a strawberry cake. Finally, this will be an excellent chance for the two to have a long nice girly talk.

"How are you with Noll, Mai? My brother is a stubborn guy so you have to bear with him," Ayako started. "Not just that… he's such a self-centered person!"

"I guess you're kind a right, but I enjoy being with Naru," Mai smiled recalling the fun and frustrating times they had after all, Mai and Naru are married for almost half a year!

"Naru?!" she asked a bit shocked on what the brunette call her brother.

"That's what I call him," Mai laughed as how that nickname popped out in her head when they were in Bali. "Since he's such a narcissist."

"Yes, you're right. Even though Gene and Noll are twins, they don't resemble each other. You can see Gene's face with a smile, but Noll…. his glares freak me out," she added.

"I was wondering about this…. Can I ask you something?" Naru's wife took another gulp of her drink. "Did Naru ever have a girlfriend before? Do you know who's his first love?"

"Why? You're jealous, aren't you?" she teased.

"Not really… I was just curious. That's all…" Mai was flushing a deep shade of red.

"I don't think he had a girlfriend before. As for his first love… maybe it's you, Mai!" she found Mai cute when embarrassed. Somehow, Ayako felt Naru is lucky to have such girl beside him. A girl caring for him. "It was great to have a talk with you, Mai," she stood up as soon as she finished eating her cake. Ayako needed to take a nap and catch up from her jet log.

"Me too!" Mai at last already drank everything in the bottle. "Nee-san…" she called. "Is this a grape juice? It tastes delicious!"

Ayako put out a mischievous grin on her face. "A fertility drink, Mai so you and Noll can have a baby as soon as possible. Father is waiting for so long!" she giggled and Mai blushed ten shades of red.

**--ooo000ooo--**

It was a sunny Sunday morning for the family of Davis; Naru was peacefully sleeping on their bed tired from his six days of stressful work when his wife and his sister sneaked in and crack a party popper. He was awakened by the noise only to find Mai holding a home made cake and Ayako presenting a gift for him. "O-tanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu!!" they both yelp.

"What are you doing here?" he said practically annoyed by the two nuisances. His eyes were still half-open!

"It's your birthday! Have you forgotten about it?" Ayako said hugging her handsome brother and gave him a peck on his cheek which made Naru blushed a light pink shade.

"Onee-san! You don't have to do that!" he shouted in discomfiture.

"Oh! Sorry… Sorry… I forgot you're married already," she said upon realizing Mai was just in front of them. "Gomen, Mai! I used to greet my brothers happy birthday that way."

"It's fine, nee-san!" Mai chuckled. _Sibling love are always cute_, she thought. "Why don't we head down and eat the cake!"

"Right!" Ayako agreed. "Stand up, Noll. Change your clothes and follow us in the dinning room. We'll be waiting," and they exited the room. It has been a long time since Naru celebrated his birthday. Ever since he came to America to study, he never had time for the day when he entered the world. One reason was that he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with; it would look awful if only one person is in a party. Second, he was too busy with his studies.

**--ooo000ooo--**

This was Mai's first time to visit her passed brother-in-law's grave; beside Gene was Luella's resting place. During special occasions, the whole family goes to the cemetery and offer flowers and candles to them except Naru. He didn't bother to go back to Japan and spend some time for his dead family members. He made a small altar for his mother back to his house in States, but nothing for his twin. People might think he's inconsiderate, yet we all know he has his own reasons.

"Long time no see, Mother, Gene," Ayako said laying down a bouquet of white roses on the ground. "Here's Mai, Noll's wife! You haven't seen her, right?" she introduced the brunette to them while Naru stood behind silently uttering a prayer.

"Happy birthday, gene!" Mai greeted him smiling and turned to her mother-in-law. "Nice to meet you, mother. I hope you're doing fine!"

Then, Ayako noticed a petite pot of white irises on the side of Gene's tomb. "Eh? What's this? Who could have brought it here?" Naru instantly knew the person who left that kind of flower for Gene. He excused himself from the two girls, got something for the car and ran towards a mini park a few blocks away carrying the gift with him. There he saw Madoka sitting on one of the benches. She sensed the narcissist's presence and turned back. "Noll, I've missed you," she embraced him tightly.

"This is for you," Naru said handing her the yellowish box he and Mai found in the chest. He will completely end their relationship here. A beautifully carved mermaid on top on a music box welcomed her amazed ayes. "Mother prepared that gift for Gene's future wife long before she died. It must be yours." Madoka only cried recalling the man she ever loved, gene. Nobosy can replace him in her heart. "This is …the last time we meet. The date we had in Hokkaido… that's our farewell trip. There is no more us from now on," he declared calmly expecting her worst possible reaction.

"You must be joking," Madoka couldn't believe what Naru has just told her. "No way! You can't leave me this way. Gene will never do this to me. If you're Gene, you're supposed to love me and stay with me forever. That's what he promised me," her voice was desperate.

"Yes, you're right. Gene won't do this kind of thing but… I'm Oliver. I'm not him…" he finally blurted out his feelings. He knew all along she was seeing him as his brother, but stayed blind from the truth. He was afraid to face it. Nonetheless, he can't run away from problems for all eternity.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Madoka sat on her new office. After leaving home for six long years, the one and only heiress to the Mori Financial Group has come back; now she 's up to her sweet revenge.

"Ma'am as you ordered, reporter Yamasaki Shiro has arrived," hr secretary informed her.

"Let him come in," she told her and the said reporter entered her office. "Have a seat."

"I was surprised to be called by Mori Financial Group's heiress or should I say… President Davis's son's mistress?" he wore an impish smile on his face.

"A friend of mine told me your up coming article regarding me and Davis Group of Companies' CEO real relationship," she pulled out a black suitcase, opened it and showed him the money inside it! "I want you to delay the publication of that article and allow me to decide on when it'll be distributed in exchange with this three million yen. Do we have a deal?"

Without thinking twice, "Deal! But let me ask you a question before I leave."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just tell me to dispose of my article and pretend nothing happened? That'll be a lot easier! Don't you care about you reputation?"

"I have my own plans," she answered. "For no, I'm still enjoying this little game…"

**Author's note: Now we know that Madoka is actually a rich person just like Naru! Wonder what will happen next?? The next chapter will have lots of Naru and Mai moments so just wait and see. I'll try to update faster. Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.**


	17. Closer

Author's note: This is now the chapter where we can read lots of Mai and Naru moments

**Author's note: This is now the chapter where we can read lots of Mai and Naru moments. Well, some people say that this story's like Princess Hours or Goong. I admit it kind a looks like that series, but I'm trying my best to stay away from the said series and be original. I have no intentions of copying or plagiarism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**.

"Mai, wake up. We're already here," Naru slightly shook her shoulder. After an hour on plane and a thirty-minute trip on land, they've finally arrived at their rest house in Okinawa.

Mai opened her eyes; they went down from the vehicle. She was stunned on how beautiful the house was. "This is my first time in Okinawa. This is sure great!" Mai exclaimed inhaling the refreshing scent of its surrounding. Beside the house was a big lake where many fish live and breed. Naru's family used to spend their summer there.

"Young master Oliver, is that you already?" an old man welcomed them. He was the house's caretaker.

"Amagi-san, long time no see," he said.

"It's been a while," he turned to the brunette beside him. "You must be the young master's wife. Such pretty girl…" Mai blushed on his complement.

"Yes, my name's Mai," she introduce herself cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Mai-sama," he bowed to pay respect to her. "Young master, these are the keys. The house is cleaned already. I hope you enjoy your stay,' and he left.

**--Mai's NOV--**

I was so happy that Naru brought me here. This house must be a memorable place at the for their family and I'm honored to be a part of it. I went to where my husband was, at the glass sliding doors where there was a wooden patio leading to the lake. Two boats were anchored at its post; while a bench swing was hung at the roof outside. Naru noticed me behind him and turned back. "Do you want too see the lake?" he asked. "We can take the boat and go fishing."

"Sure, but I change first," I agreed and headed to our room. Unlike the mansion, there were no maids here in the rest house so to put it short, only Naru and I are here. All alone. This is just like our honeymoon! I decide to wear a cream yellow sundress that will perfectly match the summer season. After that, I went down stairs and found Naru already boarding a boat together with a fishing rod and a cooler for the drinks.

As Naru rows the boat, I stared at him. Silence wrapped us, but I didn't mind it. I felt like we're really lovers having a romantic date under the bright sun. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. _I am slowly yet surely falling for this guy_. "Naru…" I call him by this name. The name I've given him. It gave me a special connection to a person whom others call as _Oliver Davis. _

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you feel bad?" I see… He was worried about me. Naru basically thought I couldn't stand the heat of the sun.

"No, I'm fine… It's just that I would like to know your point of view about us?" I haven't had a trace of time… we've been married for six months now. I still remember clearly that day when a lot of things happened in my life all in a rush. All too soon. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Not really," he replied. "You play a big role in my life now. It'll be hard if I loose you. We're very opposite from each other and that what makes you an interesting person for me."

I can't believe he's saying those words to me! We have changed. From the usual cat and dog fight we always had before, Naru and I were starting to get along and get used to each other. Our relationship was improving through the passage of time. "Me too. Naru, you're an important person to me as well as father and nee-san because you're my new family."

"Oh we're here," he announced; we stopped at the middle portion of the lake. Naru quickly set the fishing rod and threw into the water. He sat back settling the rod on the side of the boat while waiting for a fish to fall for the bait.

"Who taught you fishing?" I asked curiously.

"My father," he simply answered putting out a drink from the cooler. "What do you want to drink?"

"Let me see," I motioned toward the cooler that was beside him. I didn't want Naru to mention all the drinks available or else he'll find out about the drink nee-san gave me. I got bunch of boxes of them at home. Though they are fertility drinks, they taste so delicious and make me feel energized. I rummaged through the ice and at last I saw my drink. Just as when I was to go back to my seat, some spilt water caused me to slip landing on the boat's floor hurt. "Ouch!!" I cried caressing my aching hip.

"Mai, are you ok? You're being clumsy," he helped me get up, but our eyes met. We were glancing each other for a couple of seconds. Then, my heart started to beat faster and faster again. This moment is calling for a kiss. I gently closed my eyes and waited for Naru's lips to touch mine. I can sense it… Naru was little by little leaning towards me.

HICK!!

What's that?! It startled me.

HICK!!

"Mai, you're having a hiccup…" he smirked going back to his seat and me as well. Geez… that was embarrassing!!

HICK!!

Stupid hiccup!! Just when about to ki-

HICK!!

"Drink this so your hiccup will stop," he handed me a 500ml. Bottle of water. I definitely knew Naru was laughing at me right now! He was just hiding it. I opened the bottle and drank the water. It took me half of it before the hiccup vanished. That was wrong timing…

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru caught a big fish which they ate for lunch. As soon as Mai and Naru finished eating, they decided to go to the beach. After a fifteen-minute trip, the couple reached the wonderful beach of Okinawa. Its white sand and crystalline sea harmonized the fine brilliance from the sun. It was paradise!

"Sugoi…" the only word Mai could exclaim.

"It's useless to just stand there. Let's go!" unnatural for Naru, he said that line lively, full of enthusiasm.

"Let's play a game," Mai said noticing the water go on and off the shore. She and her childhood friends used to play with the wave.

"What?"

"We'll race with the water. Whosoever feet touches feet touch the wave, he or she will be the looser."

"Just play by yourself, Mai. I'm not in-"

"Naru…" she pouted childishly. "Don't be such a killjoy. This is fun!" Mai gave him a gleeful simper. For the very first time in the world history, Naru lost to his wife. Her cuteness was irresistible for him. Mai was laughing the whole time chasing and running from the wave even Naru was chuckling! "See," she said catching her breath. "I told you the game is really enjoying," they both sat on the sand.

His breathing was also labored considering this handsome narcissist hadn't done any strenuous work ever. Running while laughing non-stop was very exhausting. "I guess you're right."

"I'm so tired… I think I can not walk…"

Naru smirked and bent down telling Mai he'll carry her on his back. "Wanna ride?"

"Alright!" she agreed. The brunette felt the raven-haired man's warm back as they walk along the shore; their faces were very near to each other like their hearts. "Naru…"

"Yes?"

"Did you know my parents died when I was still young? During those times, I didn't know what to do. But my best friends family took me into their home and raised me. I was so lucky. I thanked kami-sama so much for giving me blessings."

"Really?" he already knew about that and he admired her for being grateful for them. Perhaps, he must thank them for bringing Mai to his life.

"Yeah," Mai nodded weekly. "From then on, I give my thanks to kami-sama. He's always there to help me. And us…"

"May I know what are the other things you're thankful of?"

"You…" she softly answered; they witnessed the setting sun.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Night fell; Naru and Mai sat on the bench swing at the back of the house observing the tiny twinkling stars of the dark sky. The whole day kind a used up all of their energy, but there was nothing more soothing than stargazing!

"Look at that star, Naru," she said pointing at the brightest star among all. "Can you say what color it has? I think it's blue."

"It's impossible to tell, Mai. All stars appear white from Earth," he lectured ruining Mai's mood. He needed not to act genius all of the sudden.

"Do you know what are the similarities between stars and true love?" Mai asked changing their topic. She realized Naru was not so good with his emotions. It was not like he can't handle them; in fact, he has gotten full power over his heart that's why he's true feeling were never revealed.

"What?"

"Like that stars, true love is enormous, dazzling, warm and lasts for millions of years."

"You're wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"_True love_ _lasts forever not like stars_," Naru corrected and smiled at her.

Author's note: Any violent reactions with Naru's last line? This line will play a very significant role for Marrying a Millionaire's part two. Yeah, you read right! I'm planning for a sequel for this, but I'm still not so sure. Anyways, the next chapter will be a little late 'cause it'll be full of Naru's POV and I don't really know much about his attitude. It's hard to talk like him; we're very different! The next one will reveal his pat to Mai. Wonder what's her reaction.

**Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.**


	18. Naru's Past

Author's note: Hello, guys

**Author's note: Hello, guys! In this chapter, Mai will know everything about Naru's past. Yeah, including his feelings for Madoka. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai dialed her best friend's number on her phone who seemed to be excited to hear her voice again. As she waited for Masako to answer her call, through the window the brunette gazed at the afternoon sky that was slowly turning dark. Naru went out to buy some stuff in the supermarket downtown; she hoped him to arrive safely. A thunderstorm might be coming, she thought.

"Masako, how are you?" Mai set aside her worries to greet her.

"We're doing fine here, Mai," she said. "And you?"

"Naru and I are spending our summer vacation in Okinawa."

"Sound you're having fun to me," Masako was happy for her best friend. She thought her marriage will just lead to nothing, but it turned the other way around. Mai was having her life with him to its fullest. "Don't worry about us, Mai. If you got any problems, don't hesitate to call me ok?"

"Yes…arigato," she was grateful to have such caring person as her best friend. More or less, they treated each other like real sister bonded through blood. They soon hung up; yet the narcissist hasn't come back at all. Mai was starting to panic hearing several thunders roar and see flickering lightning appear. What if something bad happens to Naru? She couldn't even contact him for Naru has left his phone.

The brunette glanced at the clock and she has been marching back and forth the living room for the past fifteen minutes. She stopped upon realizing what she has been doing wasn't any help. She had to calm down herself, and then Mai sat back on the sofa. Drawing her attention to a shelf of books, she wondered what was the think black notebook doing among the thick and bulky ones. She took the notebook out without any permission after gaining enough curiosity for it. Much to her surprised, it was _**Naru's diary**_! Not thinking twice, she begun to read a page of his past…

January 17, Monday

_A weird young lady went to our house today. She is the only heiress to a big financial company who owns 15 of our company shares. My parents hired her to be Gene's teacher. I can't deal with lunatic people like her._

February 18, Friday

_A month has passed since Madoka came; my fists impression about her hasn't changed as wee. She smiles and laughs as if life bears not a single problem. Madoka is totally opposing my_ points of view. _Gene changed too. He never talked to someone as openly as he does to me. I became invisible to him._

March 13, Sunday

I decided to stay and practice Piano Sonata No.12. No matter how I tried to perfect it, I kept committing mistakes. Madoka suddenly stepped in and interrupted me…

**XXXXX flash back XXXXX**

_"This is where you are,' she said discovering the place Naru usually spends his free time. "You're playing piano?" she noticed his hands still on the keyboard._

_"If you have no purpose for going in here, you're free to leave," he stated feeling annoyed._

_"Come on! You don't have to be so harsh. I play piano too so I can help you with that piece," Madoka smiled._

_"Thank you, bit I can manage myself," he abruptly refused. His pride is higher than the tallest building on Earth. "I'll appreciate if you leave right away."_

She just ignored everything he said, sat beside him and excellently played the piece Naru was working so hard to perfect. And he was impressed, "What can you say? Am I good?" not to mention…speechless.

**XXXXX end of flash back XXXXX**

**April 15, Wednesday**

I'm currently spending my summer here in Okinawa together with Gene and Madoka. Father and Mother wouldn't be able to come because of some business has to be taken care of so they sent her with us.I wasn't aware of what has been happening these past few weeks. I have to admit, but I already feel comfortable around her. This girl is entering my world.

**May 25, Monday**

What is this feeling? I can't understand it; it's confusing me so much!

**XXXXX flash back XXXXX**

"Wow, Gene! You're very smart as ever. You easily get what I teach you even it's complicated!" Madoka exclaimed feeling proud of her student. Naru was just a few meters away from them who was busy reading a book. Practically those two were ruining his concentration.

"Can't you lower your voices," he said glaring at them.

"Noll?" Gene was shocked for it was his brother's first time to complain.

"I've been thinking about this… Are you jealous?" she asked motioning toward the narcissist. "Could you be?"

Naru flushed, yet he didn't know why. His heart skipped a beat when Madoka asked that question. "Why would I be? I can't see any reason…" as usual, he wouldn't let other know what's inside his mind. He then excused himself and exited the room.

**XXXXX end of flash back XXXXX**

**June 4, Thursday**

I hate it! I hate this! It's like I'm loosing control of myself.

**XXXXX flash back XXXXX**

Naru was about to open the slightly ajar door of the library when the scene welcomed his dark blue eyes made his heart enrage. There, his brother laying on top of Madoka. Their position gave him lots of distorted thoughts running through his mind while he remained still.

"Sorry…" Gene apologized moving over and helped his teacher to get up as well.

"You're becoming clumsy," she chuckled. He just walked away as fast as he can; his mind… puzzled ever than before.

**XXXXX end of flash back XXXXX**

**July 17, Friday**

I misunderstood my feelings for a very long time. I finally realized what's this… this feeling… I love her…

But…

**XXXXX flash back XXXXX**

The raven-haired narcissist searched for Madoka in their entire mansion. He wanted to confess his feelings right now. He hadn't felt this kind of joy in his entire life. After a few minutes, she found her in the garden, but she wasn't alone. His twin was with her. He watched them behind the shadows of the potted plants.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I want you to know what I feel for you…" he was nervous.

"…"

"I love you…" Gene's eyes were sincere. "You don't have to ans-" he was cut when Madoka's lips touched his. They shared a long passionate kiss which broke Naru's heart into pieces.

**XXXXX end of flash back XXXXX**

**September, 10 Tuesday**

Gene and Madoka hid their relationship from us. It was only I who knew about it and my trusted friend, Lin.

**XXXX flash back XXXXX**

"What!? You're going to America?" Naru exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Father wants me to go to America and study. I don't see any reason for you to get mad like this," his face was perplexed. Why is Noll acting like this, he thought.

"You're leaving Madoka alone? Don't you know what she'll feel?"

"What are you talking about? Do you…" he paused upon realizing his true meaning.

"Yes, I know it. I saw the two of you…"

Naru wasn't able to convince Gene not to go. That night, they heard his flight crushed.

**XXXXX end of flash back XXXXX**

Mai cried after finishing his diary. All this time, she thought Madoka was nothing to Naru, but she was wrong. Why does this diary have to appear before her and doubt all the kindness Naru showed her? Why?

**Author's note: I don't feel good about this chapter. I think I messed up here. Sorry…I'll just try harder in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please submit reviews!**


	19. Mai

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! What can I say? It really took me a long time to update. Sorry… I was busy watching La Corda d' Oro so I didn't have time to write this chapter. Anyways, here's chapter nineteen. I hope you'll like it! By the way, in the previous chapter I wrote flash backs instead of focusing in Naru's diary so it'll be easier to understand. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Naru soon went back to their rest house only to find his old diary lying on the sala's center table. He picked it up and noticed some pages of it wet with some drops of water. They were Mai's tears! The narcissist didn't have time to think or formulate theories on how his wife found it so he searched for her all over the house.

"Mai! Mai! Where are you?" his voice was shaking, afraid where the brunette could have been. It was dangerous to go out alone this late at night. He kept calling her name, but there was no answer until he heard a faint cry from their room and swiftly opened its door. "Mai!" she was there beside the entrance to a small veranda sitting on the floor while sobbing non-stop. Without any word, Naru knelt down and embraced her tightly. Mai resisted, but he was stronger.

"I'm sorry…" Mai uttered softly. "I don't know what to say about your past…" she didn't have any idea on how to react. _Will she get mad? Will she pity Naru and let go of him? Will she continue to love him?_ All these questions were running in Mai's mind.

He gently tapped her head to comfort her, "I want you to stop crying. Have you forgotten what I told you? You look ugly when tears flow from you eyes, Mai…"

His statement was no use because Mai just cried harder. She wished to stop her tears, but they kept coming out. It hurt so much in her chest that Mai was already gasping for air. "Do you still want to be with me?" was Mai's only for her husband. She hated to ask it, but the words inadvertently came out from her tongue. Mai can't take it if Naru's answer will be a '_no_' because it'll break her heart. There was silence wrapping them…

"Why would I leave you? If I do that, I'll live in misery forever…" this time, Naru told her the whole truth. He smiled and kissed Mai passionately.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai woke up as soon as the sun arose. She glanced at the clock and realized it was still too early to get up. "Five thirty…" she mumbled to herself. Before returning back to hr slumber, Mai suddenly felt like her body wasn't kind a wearing anything. To confirm it, she peeped under the blank and that was it. She was naked! "Oh my gosh!!" she screamed in her mind and her face was flushing a very deep shade of red. She almost forgot what happened last night… she was crying then Naru kissed her then… they made love!! The more Mai thought of it, the faster her heartbeat. After a while, she calmed down and turned to the handsome narcissist. This is the face of the man I fell in love with, she thought. I discovered your past and it gave me so many aches in my heart as if my death is near. However, you said you wanted to be with me so I believe your words, Naru…

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru and Mai were eating breakfast, yet silence was engulfing the couple. Neither one of them had the strength to start a conversation. If ever, what would they talk about? Mai sighed heavily, which was enough to draw his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she scratched the back of her head. "I'll just don't know what to tell you. Things are occurring so fast that I can't keep up with its pace. And…"

"You don't have to force yourself, Mai," Naru assured her. He certainly didn't want Mai to feel uneasy. "We can talk about everything whenever you're ready."

"Yeah… but we can't go back like this!" she retorted. "Madoka… you loved her, right? Why didn't you tell her how you feel? So you hated Gene because he left Madoka, is that it? Why-" she was cut by him.

"Mai!" he sounded enraged. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you…"

"Then please never ask such question again. If I did those things, I couldn't have met you. Understand?" Mai just nodded in agreement. Past is Past and Naru was right! Nobody can turn back time whatever you do.

One week later…

Madoka carefully dialed the reporter's number in her phone. Her plans have been running smoothly and the real game will soon start. "Hello, Yamasaki-san…"

"Oh! Mori-san," he cheerfully greeted her. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"I'm giving you the permission already. You can publish your article about me anytime you wish," she confirmed as an impish grin plays on his face.

"I'm very glad to hear that. So 'til next time," and they both hung up.

"Are you still sure with what you're doing, Madoka?" her closet friend asked sitting on the sofa of her office while drinking a coffee. Madoka had told her everything and she was worried for her. "Do you have to go this far?"

"I don' do things half-heartedly, Mizuki," she replied leafing through some business documents.

"And that includes buying shares from the Davis Group of Companies and propose them different people's names," she said. "What can you get from that?"

"A picture won't threaten Noll so I have to go further…"

"If that's what you think," Mizuki just shrugged.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Yasuhara called Mai and invited her to have a stroll at the seaside. He had something to tell her before he leaves for good. He thought this would be the best time.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mai asked smiling as always. This attitude of hers was the one made Yasuhara's heart beat for the brunette.

"Can you guess how many girlfriends I had?" he said.

"Huh?" she showed her a blank face. "Well… ten?"

Yasuhara just chuckled and Mai, feeling insulted, gave a pissed look. "I'm sorry… the truth is I can't remember them myself. I wasn't that serious that time," he stared at the sea for a while.

"Men shouldn't make girls cry. One day, they'll surely pay for every tears the girls shed."

"I know. In fact, I'm having my punishment already," he replied with a low voice. "Mai, I love you. I honestly love you…" Mai was speechless as she tried to digest the words entering her ears. "I don't know when or how, but that's just it. Before I realize everything, I've fallen for you. If I could have met you earlier…"

Mai, looking for the right words to say, stood still. "Thank you and gomen, Yasuhara. I'm happy to know your feelings, but I've given my heart to someone else already. Honto ni gomenasai," she bowed to him.

"What can I say? Noll's so lucky! I kind a figured this out. My flight to Australia is in two week's time. Father needs me there so I guess this is goodbye."

She felt sad about parting to a close friend again. "Take care then."

**--ooo000ooo--**

The Davis manor was filled with an awkward silence the following day. Everyone is acting strange, Mai thought as she walks along the hallway.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mai-sama," Matsumoto greeted upon seeing her. "Your breakfast is ready."

"Arigato, Matsumoto-san," she gleefully thanked him and proceeded to the dinning area. As she was making her way to the kitchen, Mai overheard two of their housemaids gossiping and looking at the day's newspaper.

"We must get rid of this newspaper," said one of them.

"I pity Mai-sama. She's being cheated by our young master, but we have to follow orders," the other one added.

"What's going on?" they were surprised of Mai's sudden appearance.

"Mai-sama, ohayo gozaimasu," she quickly hid the newspaper at her back. "This is nothing…"

"Let me see it," she calmly ordered them.

"Demo…" the maid knew that it was already pointless to hide the truth from her so she slowly handed Mai the newspaper.

Mai's chocolate eyes widened of what she was seeing right before them. There was the picture of Madoka pressing her lips against her husband. "No way…" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Author's note: What will happen to Mai now that Naru and Madoka's affair is finally revealed to her? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and please submit reviews.


	20. Mistakes

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! Today is my birthday so this chapter is my treat for all of you. Thank you to all my reviewers out there for giving me support and inspiration. I like all of you to know that Marrying a Millionaire is nearing its ending. As for its sequel, I already thought of the plot. Just wait for further announcements. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai ran as fast as she can out form the mansion without thinking where she would go. All in her mind was to escape the grief she was feeling. Yeah, running can't solve anything, but it's the best thing to do when you don't have the solution to your problem. A couple of minutes later, the brunette found herself leisurely walking at one of the busy streets in Tokyo as the picture kept playing in her mind. All of the sudden, Mai's phone rang, but she was not in the mood to answer it. For now, she wanted to be alone. Several minutes passed and her phone was still ringing so she finally decided to pick it up. "Hello…" her voice wasn't welcoming.

"Mai," it was Yasuhara who's been calling her. He was the newspaper and was worried to death for her. "Where are you?" judging from the noise created by Mai's surrounding, he definitely knew that she was outside of their house. He was supposed to head to his office, but he just drove his car to look for Mai. "The newspaper…"

"Yasuhara, you don't have to know where I am. I don't want you to get involve so-" she was cut when a familiar voice shouted her name from the back.

"Mai!" it was Yasuhara again! "At last, I've found you," he heaved a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course, I am!" she faked a smile ,but he also recognized that it wasn't real. There was silence for a few minutes until Yasuhara's stomach grumbled out of the blue. Mai chuckled hearing the noise made by his empty stomach while Yasuhara flushed in embarrassment. "I guess we should eat."

"I was in a hurry that I skipped breakfast," he said and laughed along with Mai. The both settled in a restaurant to dine in. At first, the two were having a lively conversation but when the topic became related to Naru and Madoka, silence once again entered. "What are you going to do, Mai? I can't believe this is actually happening…"

"Now that you've asked it… I don't know what do myself. I feel pathetic…" she showed him a depressed face. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Leave him then," he said with a serious look. "Noll cheated on you and that's simply unforgivable."

"I can't and I won't," she wanted to believe in Naru's word no matter what even though it means blinding yourself from the truth.

"Mai! Why are you saying that?!" he clenched his fist with anger. Naru was the one making the girl he loves suffer so much while he sits calmly in his office chair busy making money. They soon finished their food and were about to exit the place when Mai's vision started to become blurred. Her head ached like it was being pierced by a thousand needles. She felt herself weaken and then, Mai lost her consciousness.

"Mai!" he yelled as he catches her from falling. Yasuhara turned more terrified to feel Mai's cold body as if she's dead. He wasted no time and sped up to reach the nearest hospital as soon as possible. I hope she's fine, he thought avoiding his self to think of the worst thing that could happen.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru tried to relax himself and comfortably sat on his office chair. The company sales have been drastically decreasing for almost a month. It they were a small company, without any doubt, the business his grandfather founded will close. Adding to his problems was the day's newspaper. "Mai has discovered the truth already," he told himself gazing at the setting sun from the window in his office.

Lin slammed the door completely forgetting the proper etiquette when entering someone's room. "Noll! Mai-sama was brought to the hospital."

Naru wanted to run and go straight to where Mai is, but work is work. Their company was in dangerous situation now, and it can go bankrupt anytime soon if her won't concentrate. Naru can't be the reason for the unemployment of the hundreds of people working for them. He also had to consider their families. "Lin…"

"Hai?!"

"Visit mai and buy everything that'll make her feel better. I still have loads of papers to do here," the Chinese man nodded.

"I got it."

"Arigato," he said and his assistant set off to follow his orders. Lin was well aware of what he's thinking. He really didn't know how to talk with or even face Mai at times like this because an explanation won't be enough. This was the first time for Naru to commit such mistake that requires him to apologize.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"How's Mai-sama?" Lin asked arranging the white roses in the vase. "Young master Noll can't go. He's busy."

"Is work more important to him that his own wife?" Yasuhara said irritated. "Mai hasn't regain her consciousness, but I'll stay here until she wakes up."

The Chinese man was a bit surprise to hear his reply. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question. _The young master has his own sufferings too_," he then left with those final words.

Night fell as several stars shine brightly in the dark sky. It was past nine when the brunette woke up from her seemingly peaceful slumber. She found Yasuhara standing by the glass sliding doors leading to the room's small veranda. He turned around and saw Mai open her eyes. 'How are you feeling?" Mai just smiled in return. She was thankful that someone was there waiting for her to wake up.

"Am I in a hospita?" she started at the white ceiling above her._ Why did I ask such stupid question_, she thought. _It's very obvious where I am. Naru will definitely laugh at me again_.

"Yes," he replied. "I'll call the doctor," and he went out to look for the physician in-charge of Mai.

A few minutes later, Yasuhara returned with Mai's doctor; she quickly discussed Mai's current condition. "This is nothing serious. You fainted out of stress so I suggest you to take a lot of rest. Take care of your health more, Mrs. Davis, because…" she paused for a while and continued. "you're not the only one living in your body now."

"What do you mean?"

"Omedetto, Mrs. Davis! You're pregnant," the doctor announced enthusiastically. "Heavy and tiring activities are forbidden, got it? You have to be careful at all times."

Mai can only say "Hai!" and nod in agreement. She can't believe that she's actually having a baby. She is carrying Naru's child. They can finally be a family!

"We still have to observe your health though. However if your body will respond well with the medicines…I think you can soon be discharge here," she adjusted her eyeglasses and walked out the room.

"Yasuhara…" Mai called.

"Yes?"

"Naru… did he come here?"

He was rather disappointed for Mai to even bother to think of her husband as if Naru cares for her. "Lin came and said Noll is busy with his work."

"Is that it?" Mai scowled. 'I want him to know that he's a father already," she has seemed forgotten everything. That was true. Mai didn't want to race her child with a broken family. She realized how sad to be left alone without nay parent to look after you. She'll do everything for her baby.

"It's getting late. You should sleep now," he said glancing at his watch.

"Yasuhara, arigato," she then fell into sleep. Naru didn't visit Mai in the hospital and spent his whole night in his office. Thus, he sent two maids to attend her needs.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The next day, Yasuhara who couldn't understand why naru didn't care at all, rushed to the narcissist office and confronted him. "Noll, don't you have nay plans to see Mai today. She got hospitalized, but you never showed up to her."

"I don't have any obligations to answer you."

"Are you really this cruel to Mai? First, you cheated on her with Madoka. Then" he was cut by Naru's dreadful glare at him. Naru knew his mistakes; he didn't need anyone to repeat them for him.

"Stay away from my personal life, Yasuhara. This is none of your business," he tried to remain his composure.

On the other hand, Yasuhara wasn't able to control his temper and tightly clasped Naru with his collar. "I've given up on Mai already, but you made me come back to her side."

Naru pushed him away and was released from his gasp. "Unwanted affection, huh?" he smirked. "Mai will never accept you 'cause she loves me."

"I'll take her away from you so that she will never get hurt. I don't want her to shed any more tears. All her pains are because of you."

"How far can your love go?" he was having a fun teasing him.

"Don't insult my feeling for Mai. It's great enough for her to leave you…"

"Dreams shouldn't be brought to the real world, Yasuhara. Don't be ridiculous. I won't ever let Mai go with you," his voice was with assurance. Nobody dares to take _his_ Mai away from him.

Author's note: I think the next chapter will take a little time of delay. Sorry. I just don't have any idea on what will happen after this. Anyways, thanks for reading and please submit reviews.


	21. Hopes

Author's note: Classes will resume tomorrow so I'm updating this chapter today because I know I'll be bombarded with school wo

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I have lots of school assignments and most of all, I have to write two Chinese compositions composing 800 words for the contests in China and Taiwan. And typing them in the computer is an eyesore!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. It solely belongs to Inada-senpai!**

Mai was confined in the hospital for only three day. The baby was doing fine and the doctor prescribed her medicines to ensure their health. Yasuhara insisted on driving Mai back home thought the brunette said he doesn't have to do it. It was already afternoon when they reached the Davis manor as servants lineup at the doorway to welcome Mai.

"Thank you, Yasuhara," she bowed to him gratefully. "I owe a lot from you. I don't know hoe to pay you back."

"Anything for you. I want you to always call me for help. I want to be always the first person to come to your aid," he smiled cheerfully. "You know how much I love you."

Mai's expression saddened upon hearing his last sentence. "Please don't say that. The more you help me, the more I feel guilty. I know I'm hurting you so much, but I can't return your feeling for me…"

"I'll wait… forever…" he smiled again. "By the way, I have a gift for you."

"I'm the one who's in debt with you and then, you're giving me gift. That's…"

"I really wanted to give this to you ever since," he glanced at the servants telling Mai that he wanted to be alone with her. Mai got his message and signaled them to go inside which they obediently followed.

"So what is it?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Alright!" she agreed and did what he told so as Yasuhara slowly leaned towards the brunette giving Mai as quick peck on her cheek. Mai flinched as her reaction. She had no idea what to say and there was silence.

"See you next time… bye…" he then stepped back to his car and drove off. unknown to the two was a pair of dark blue colored eyes witnessed the whole thing as the narcissist clasp his fist in anger. He was mentally cursing his college friend.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai languidly entered their room still wearing a shocked face. She was gently caressing the cheek Yasuhara kissed and was still spacing out.

"Are you satisfied now?" she then woke u from her trance. The brunette didn't even notice that Naru was there standing by their veranda.

"Satisfied? Of what?" she asked blankly.

"Are you not satisfied when I kiss you that you need other to kiss you as well?" jealousy was definitely behind his voice.

Mai then figured out what he meant. He should have seen Yasuhara kissed her, but it wasn't malicious or anything bad for Mai. "Hey! Don't think like that! It's not-"

"Mai!" he shouted angrily. He hurriedly walked towards his wife, pinned her on the wall and kissed her roughly. That was not like Naru at all! He was becoming aggressive that it started to hurt Mai physically. His grip of her was so tight that it created red marks on her wrists; Mai was weak to resist, but she tried her very best to push him away. With all Naru's strength, not letting go of his lips' contact with Mai's, he belligerently threw Mai to the bed in such a way he was on top of her. Mai silently cried and she had long stopped resisting. It was useless. If she becomes careless, the baby might get in danger. After a few minutes, Naru ceased and looked at Mai ruefully. He had gone very far like he lost control of himself. Speechless Naru just exited their room without any word while Mai wailed non-stop. She wasn't sobbing for what Naru has just done to her, but for their relationship. Why are there so many hindrances before they can all be happy?

**--ooo000ooo--**

That night, the couple didn't talk and they just pass each other in silence. The maids were also getting negative vibes from them and made the manor's atmosphere cold and eerie. The next morning, life went on just how it usually does. President Davis came back from his trip in Germany and summoned his son to his office. Their sales were horribly decreasing and more importantly, the rumor he has been hearing about his daughter-in-law and Naru. When he arrived, his assistant, Ishida confirmed this to him and they were all over the newspaper and the Internet.

"Explain yourself," he commanded softly placing the newspaper on the table to let him see it.

"Father, I believe this is something I have to discuss with Mai in lieu."

"I don't know what's going in your head, but put your wife's feeling into a kind consideration," the older man said. "The kind of world we have lived is completely different from her. Don't expect Mai to understand everything about you…"

"I know that…" he calmly replied.

"I hope you're really paying attention with what I'm telling to you.Sometimes... you let me wonder if I ever did choose the right decision to pass on the company to you…" Naru scowled upon hearing this. He had never disappointed someone in his life. "Are you aware of the distrust the stock holders giving you? Because of these…" he sighed dejectedly.

"I'll fix these myself,' he then excused himself. Naru knew his full potential than anyone else in the world.

"I believe in you, my son," he smiled.

"Thank you, father…" Suddenly, the president was having difficulty to breathe and was gasping hard for air. There was a severe pain from his chest. Oh my, the president was suffering from a heart attack! "FATHER!!"

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai came rushing to the hospital as soon as she heard what happened to her kind father-in-law, she found Naru sitting beside the president and two bodyguards standing at the room's door.

She breathed heavily for more air. Her doctor will scold her for running especially with her delicate condition. "How's father?" Mai asked worriedly.

"I still don't know," Naru shrugged and soon their family doctor entered together with the medical results. "What's his condition, doc?"

"I'm afraid the President is not doing fine," she frowned. "He had and heart attack and now, he's in a coma."

"What will happen after this? What can we do?" Mai gazed at Naru and back to the doctor.

"All we can do now is to pray and wait for the president to wake up if he ever will. Don't loose hope," she sympathized with them. "Oh wait! Mai you can't stay in the hospital for long. It'll be detrimental for the baby," and she left them.

Silence wrapped the two. Maybe, it was about time to clarify things between them; Mai was the one who started to talk. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to tell you this, but you're going to be a father… I just knew it last week…" she proclaimed with a soft voice. Naru, not wasting any second, hugged Mai securely in his arms. He never felt delighted like this before!

"Mai…" he whispered her name with such passion in his voice.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The couple decided to go and talk at the hospital's garden. Nobody can describe the happiness Naru was feeling inside. "Mai…" he repeated her name as the narcissist hold the brunette's warm hand.

Mai knew that Naru, being the Naru he is, would never apologize and say sorry directly. "Things have been passing so fast lately, right?" He nodded and remained silent for a while. He just stared directly at Mai's big chocolate eyes.

She lightly embraced Naru and kissed him softly. The raven-haired man was frozen by his wife's unexpected action. "Let's start all over again…" she smiled gleefully and hugged him. Naru embraced Mai back as tears flow from the brunette's eyes.

"I love you," he murmured right through her ears.

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but it's all what I can do for now. The last scenes are terrible and I know that so I'm really sorry. This story has at least two chapters to go before ending. I hope all of you to keep reading and support me. Thank you!


	22. Fate

Author's note: I'm so sorry guys

**Author's note: I'm so sorry guys! I think it has been like ages since I add the latest chapter. I was seriously busy with school stuff and I didn't have time to think and write the next chapter. I also watched Lovely Complex this past few days and it was so funny. Try watching it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, and it solely belongs to Inada-senpai.**

It was as early as six in the morning when Naru woke up and prepared himself for the company's stock holders' meeting. It was indeed a significant day for everone in the company. Their president hasn't waken up for two weeks and it was threatning the company's stability. The rumors about changing their management had spreaded like fire among the employees which can possibly happen. Naru had a final look on his presentation for the meeting. He had to get everyone convinced that the company will recover from its losses and that he can solve the problem.

Mai soon got up from bed and found Naru fixing his tie in front of the mirror. She momentarily stared at his reflection then smiled which caught the narcissist's attention. He rose an eyebrow, "You need something?" The brunette didn't say anything, stood up from the bed and just hugged him from his back. "Do your best. I believe in you," she said. Mai clearly understood what the meeting meant to her husband. Naru turned to face Mai and said, "Comfort can't erase your problems, Mai…" The brunette got irritated with what he said. _Can't he appreciate things a bit more? _"But… it makes me feel good," Naru added while Mai's face flushed. The narcissist sarcastically smirked because of her reaction and thought of furthering teasing his wife. He was slowly leaning towards Mai aiming for their lips to meet, she faltered ad slightly moved away from him.

"Don't," she told him timidly and covered her mouth. Naru, again, smirked and mentally laughed at Mai. _Why need to be shy all of the sudden?_ "I just woke up…" Mai hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"And so…"

"Naru…" it was too late for Mai to get Naru hold back. The kiss was getting deeper and more passionate and soon it led the two laying on their bed; Naru on the top. "Naru we should stop this… You still have a meeting…"

The narcissist halted from kissing the brunette and swiftly glanced at the digital clock on top of their side table. "I still have one hour before the meeting so we still have time," and he went on kissing Mai on her neck, ears, nose and lips.

"But… Naru…"

"Yes?"

"We can't… I'm pregnant. Remember?" That was the time Naru stooped from kissing Mai and everything.

"I know…" he said as if he was a little disappointed or something and they both sat up on the bed. "Will you be going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "Naru… Gomene…"

"What are you sorry for?" he scowled.

"I see you work hard every night and you're always tired, but I… can't even offer something to help you carry your burden," tears went down from Mai's eyes as she feels sorry for her husband. "Gomen, Naru. How I wish I could help you…"

"Who says you aren't of any help to me? Mai, listen" he lifted up her shoulders for her to face him. "I am more than glad that you're staying by me side. When everything's fixed, we can go back to Bali or anywhere else you like to spend a vacation."

"I hope all these problems will end up soon…"

"I love you," he whispered to her ear. Then, he continued kissing Mai on her neck. The raven haired narcissist just loved to inhale his wife's sweet strawberry scent.

Mai felt her heart skipped a beat. She was not that used to hear Naru say such things. It was just so not like him. "Naru… man I ask you somehting? I want to know the reasons why you love me?" obviously, Mai gathered her courage to ask him a question like that. So sensitive.

"Because… you're an interesting person. I've never met a person like you, Mai. You're unique from all the girls I've encoutered. You're the only one who always opposes me, who always answers me back and who always let me regret my mistakes."

"Are those even compliments? I think you're making fun of me again!"

"I suppose you're geeting smarter," he said having a sardonic smile on his face before exiting their room.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru's office…

"Young master, the meeting is about to start in fifteen minutes," Ishida remainded Naru while handing him some documents. "The stock holders will surely put all your efforts into a kind consideration."

"Ishida, thank you for your hard work," He said in an unchanged tone, but the assistant can feel his gratitude. "Whatever happens, I appreciate your helping hand."

"Your very welcome, young master. I learned to love this company after working here for almost twenty five years in my life," Ishida smiled recalling all the benefits he and his family have received from the company. "Young master, have you been aware about the Mori Financial Group selling their stocks?"

"How much have they sold?" his voice sounded serious.

"About half of their shares. And just recently, around thirty percent of stocks was bought by a number of people. Each of them owning at least 10 percent. This has never happened during the years I've been here, you master. Could this be a plan or something? A plan that aims for the majority of the stock holders to decide on a change of management?"

"We can't be sure. But if that's true, we're sure dead," he said clasping his hand firmly. _Madoka, is this your revenge?_

**--ooo000ooo--**

The meeting started the way it normally does. However, the number of stock holders attending the meeting increased. Even those who were just holding a small amounts of shares came when they usually do not. After Naru's presentation, they begun proposing solutions for the company's growing problems.

Then, one of the stock holders raised his hand, "Lee Jun Hyon, owning 10 of the shares proposes for the change in management. I believe the president and the CEO no longer posses the ability to run this company."

"Anyone, who's in favor of Mr. Lee, please raise your hand," the meeting conductor said.

"I have the 30 shares from this company. I don't agree with the change of management," Naru announced with such sincere look on his face.

"Calvin Smith, I have 10 of shares and I agree to change the management."

And another one raised his hand, "represtative from Mori Financial Group, owning 10 of shares, agrees to change the management."

"Domyouji Tsukasa, owning 15 of the stocks, disagree with the change in management," Naru felt hope visit him upon hearing that person decision. They aren't loosing the fight yet.

"Asuzagawa Ryo, 7, agrees to change the management…"

"Nan Feng Cai, 8, agrees to have a change in management…"

"Kannagi, Seishiro, owning 7 of stocks, agrees to change the managemen…"

"Song Kyo Hun, owning 5 of the shares, agrees to change the management

And there was a moment of silence, "45 disagrees and 52 agrees on changing the management. Anyone who still wants to vote?" No one raised his hand. "Therefore, this meeting concludes a change in management.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Naru walked back to his office shocked. He can't believe what has just happened in the meeting. The company his father established with all his hard work is no longer in their hands. He must be dreaming. Naru felt like the whole world turned its back at him. This was the first time he ever lost his confidence. He failed.

"Young master…"

"Ishida, please just leave me alone…" it was seemily evident that Naru was trying his best to maintain his cool. His father's assistant understood what this young man feels and obidiently left him alone.

Maybe fate was playing with Naru when there was a familiar voice called his name. "It has been a long time, Noll…"

"Madoka…" his eyes widened seeing her. "Are you satisfied?"

"Ok," she went towards Naru. "I won't deny things here. I bought thirty percent of the company shares and I just named them to different people. I instructed them to agree on changing the management and presto! You don't have this company anymore."

"Get out…"

"Noll, I can give back the company to you. Just be with me. All these problems you have will end if you just stay with me."

"Madoka, get a hold of yourself. Don't you have a bit of respect for yourself?"

"Noll, you don't understand me…" was her last words before kissing Naru desperately.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Ishida greeted Mai. "Are you looking for the young master?"

"Ishida-san, nice to see you again. How was the meeting?" Mai asked hoping to hear a good news but judging from the assistant's face, she knew what happened alredy. "Never mind that," she smiled. "Where's my husband?"

"In his office, right there," Ishida pointed to a wide door in a corner where Naru is.

"Arigato," and Mai headed to her husbands's place.

The brunette didn't expect the scene right before her eyes. _Naru and Madoka are kissing… Why? What does this mean?_ It was like Mai's heart slowly breaking into pieces. The pain was so unbearable for her.

"Naru…"

The narcissist heard the faintest voice ever came from Mai. Before he could explain, the brunette ran as fast as she can to stay away from Naru. Mai managed to get out from the building, but as soon as she was crossing the street, a flash of light blinded her eyes. And there was a crash!

"MAI!!" was all Naru could shout witnessing his wife bleeding and unconscious.

Auhtor's note: I'm so sorry guys! I know this chapter kind a suck! I'm really sorry. And if there's any mistake in spelling, please bear with me. I don't know what happened to my computer. It's malfunctioning, I don't really know. Anyways, thank you again for reading. I think the next chapter will be the last. Thank you for you support!


	23. The Last One

Author's note: Hello, my beloved readers

**Author's note: Hello, my beloved readers! Finally, our examination week is over! Now, I have the time to write the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Naru sat nervously in the waiting area while Mai was being taken care of inside the emergency room. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. He can't afford to loose Mai. _This is your entire fault_, his mind kept telling him.

After an hour, the doctor went out carrying such sad face. It hinted Naru a bad news. "How's my wife?" his voice was plain, yet deep inside Naru's heart was beating so fast.

"Well, your wife is now safe. You don't have to worry," there was a long pause before she continued. "But… she lost the child. I'm terribly sorry…"

He felt like it was the end of the world. Loosing almost everything all at the same time. But as expected in the narcissist, he managed to stay as cool as the sea. "Thank you for doing everything, doc," he showed his gratitude and bowed.

"We'll send the patient in the recovery room later. Just call me if you need anything," and she left.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai saw the white ceiling above her upon opening her eyes. She turned to her side and saw her best friend whom she hadn't seen for long. "Masako?"

"Mai, you're awake!" the brunette could feel how relieved her friend was while they were embracing each other. "You have been unconscious for two day!" Mai's mind was a bit blank before she remembered what happened to her. Then, her face was suddenly horrified.

"Masako…" her voice was trembling. "What about my child?!" Is my baby still with me?" Her best friend surely hated to answer that kind of question for she knew the truth would break Mai's heart. "Masako, answer me!" she still said nothing and just stared at the floor. Mai soon realized what does Masako mean by her actions. "I must be dreaming…" tears fell from the brunette's eyes. _Is there someone to blame for this?_

**--ooo000ooo--**

After a week of stay in the hospital, Mai had recovered and the doctor just advised her to rest at home. Truth to know, she didn't talk to Naru at all after regaining her conscience. There was a thick wall between them that none of the two wanted to cross and reach for each other. Upon arriving at the mansion, she went straight to their room's terrace. RING!! It was her phone and Masako was on the other line. "Hello, Masako…"

"Mai, how have you been doing? Do you feel better now? You have to take your medicines on time, you got that?" _Those were not I'm supposed to ask her._

"Arigato, Masako. But we just parted with each other an hour ago so why are asking such question?" Mai knew what her best friend called her for.

"Ok, maybe I'm not really good with lies," she sighed. "Mai, listen to me carefully. We have been friend since grade school and I know you better than any of your other friends, right?"

"Yes, and…"

"Don't keep your mouth shut and talk to your husband. Nothing can be solved if both of you will remain silent. You lost your child, but nobody wanted that to happen," Masako sounded serious. She didn't want Mai to bear any grudge in her heart. "Marriage is a sacred vow and you have to keep it forever…Mai, do you get what I mean?"

"Yes…" Mai tried her best not to let Masako notice that she was crying already. _You're right, but Naru and I didn't marry each other for love. And…our love is not strong enough for us to carry on. _"Masako, I have to go now, bye…" she decided to end the call before she cries for real.

"Alright. Take care of yourself. Goodbye…" and they both hung up.

Naru, wanting a serious talk with Mai, entered their room. There were so many things to settle between them. "Mai, let's talk."

She avoided looking at his eyes and said, "Sorry. Let's talk some other time."

"Mai, stop this!" Naru couldn't anymore bear it. "I can't stand this already! Show me what you feel! Say something! If there's something wrong, tell me! This way we can understand each other."

"So you wanna know what's wrong? Us! This marriage is a mistake from the very start. Let's end it now…" Mai answered back, tears gently flowing down her face. "I want a divorce…"

"I love you so much…" Naru lowered his voice while slowly kneeling down before Mai. "I love you so much that if you want me to stop breathing right now, I will… That's how much I love you… If you want to leave, I shall give your wish…"

Their case took only two week since both parties were in favor of their divorce. However, destiny seemed to have more tricks up to his sleeves. Not long after, President Davis suffered from a hear failure and passed away. It was at the cemetery where Mai and Naru say proper farewell to each other.

"I'm going back to America with onee-san. I will leave you the mansion. My lawyer will be the one to arrange the papers to put the title under your name as soon as possible…" said Naru.

"Are you sure of that? You're giving me the mansion? Why? I'll be living with Masako and her mom in the province. I am not staying here in Tokyo…"

"I can't sell the mansion, but I couldn't take care of it so I am leaving it to you…"

Mai understood the mansion's value for the Davis family. "I see, and…" Mai carefully pulled her wedding ring from her finger, "I'm giving this back…" and she handed it over to the raven-haired narcissist. "Sayonara…"

**--ooo000ooo--**

**--Mai's POV--**

"This is your order, sir," I cheerfully said handing the costumer's flower. Time flew so fast and it was already a year passed. Masako and I had saved enough money and we started this small flower shop down town. I had been a pretty good life for me here. The people were so kind and thoughtful. The air was so refreshing not like in the city. You can forget your problems if you are in a province like this.

"Will you give the flowers to your girlfriend, sir? You have a nice taste because a lot of girls like blue roses. Roses with such color are said to only found in heaven," I admired his choice. I envy her girlfriend. It was not that I like him or anything. Caome to think of it, I never received any flower from a guy. Oh well, I didn't even have any boyfriend just… him.

I never heard any news about Naru. I didn't know what he was doing now or is he married not yet. Sometimes, regret enters my heart. _Maybe if we didn't have a divorce, what kind of life will I have now? Will we have lots of children? Those questions came to my mind. Am I right to blame him? _

"This is her favorite. Anyways, I'll go now. I hope more people will go to your shop. You really sell beautiful flowers here," declared the man.

"Thank you, sir. Please come again…" and he left. I walked to the back of our shop to see my best friend. "Masako, it's already late. I think we should close the shop now. Your mom is waiting for us."

"Yes, I'm just going to clean my mess here," she replied fixing the materials she used to arrange the flowers.

**--ooo000ooo--**

After supper, I walked directly to my room as always. I stayed at the veranda for a while gazing outside. There were only a few lights opened and it was quite dark, not like in Tokyo. It was very relaxing to feel the gentle night breeze in provinces; I can also see a lot of stars up in the sky. Out of from nowhere, I suddenly remembered my music box. I went inside my room to look for it and rummaged through my cabinets and drawers. I searched for about half an hour, but it was nowhere to be found until I went out of my room to ask if anyone had seen it.

"Mai, you need something?" Masako asked seeing my exhausted look.

"Have you seen my music bow? The one with the swan on top."

She thought for a while and replied, "Music box? I don't even know you have a music box. And I didn't see any music box when you came here."

"I see." _Maybe I left in the mansion_, I thought to myself. Then, I decide to go to Tokyo tomorrow and get my music box. It was a very precious thing for me.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The mansion hadn't changed. It was still the same place where I spent my married life. By the garden was where he first understood what I feel. I went to the second floor; there was the same room where we played the piano together and where we found the music boxes. I entered our old room and on the wall, still hanged our wedding portrait. The place brought so many memories to me.

I easily found the music box on top of the bed's side table. I turned its key and the music played. I missed this mansion, but I didn't stay for long. I was about to close the gate when I car stopped in front of me and the driver stepped out. I was shocked to see that person again…

"Naru…" I muttered. "You're here…" _I can't believe what I'm seeing._

**--ooo000ooo--**

I don't exactly know what happened, but the two of us ended at a nearby café. Naru had changed a lot. Yeah, he had become more handsome and more adorable. However his emotionless expression remained. Still the old Naru I used to know.

"Why are you here in Japan?" I asked stirring up a conversation.

"I have to meet some Japanese investors in the country," he replied staring directly at eyes. "How have you been doing?"

I felt happy somehow when he asked me that question. "Well, Masako and I started our own business. It's a flower shop!" I proudly said.

"It's good to hear that," then I saw him smiled at me.

"How long will you stay here?" I inquired out of curiosity.

"I'm going back the day after tomorrow."

"I see," my reply was kind a sad I think. I thought Naru and I could go out and talk at least for a while. There was silence. "Oh, I have to go now. The ferry will soon leave. Excuse me…" I stood up and walked slowly going to the bus stop. I lied to Naru. The truth was I still had five hours to go before the ferry departs. I didn't understand myself. I was really happy to see Naru again, but in the end I left him as soon as possible.

**--End of POV--**

"That girl left me again," Naru said to himself. Without thinking twice, he immediately sped his car and went after Mai. _I can't loose Mai this time. _When Naru arrived near the bus stop, he didn't see a Mai waiting there. _Could she have left? No way._

Naru continued to look around the area until his feet brought him to a crowded plaza. There were so many people. How could he find Mai in a place like that? "Mai! Mai!" he kept shouting her name. Naru didn't care of what the people would think about him or if he has gone crazy. "Mai! Mai!"

**--ooo000ooo--**

Mai sat on one of the benches in the plaza. "What did I do?" she was blaming herself from running away again. "I should have stayed. You're really stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Yeah, you're really stupid," a manly voice suddenly said. "You think I'll let you go now?"

She lifted her head up. "Naru…" Mai stood up speechless. "You…"

"You haven't changed…" then, he pulled Mai for a tight hug. "I missed you," he whispered to her ear.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Can I know how much you love me?" Mai asked while they were walking hand in hand still in the crowded plaza.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Naru's voice sounded irritated.

"Of course, you have to! Come one, tell me…" the brunette childishly insisted.

"You really want to know. Here is my answer," he leaned down and kissed Mai passionately in the midst of the crowd.

"_If one's love is true, then it can wait even if it takes forever."_

**Author's note: Finally, it's finished! Thank you to all those who supported me! The sequel will be coming soon so just wait. Take note of the last line up there. It will play a big role in the season two. I can't tell the sequel's plot. Sorry. Just wait, ok?**

**Again, thank you so much!!**


End file.
